Eternal Love
by Sixela.Cullen
Summary: The Volturi pay a visit, and when one of them discovers Nessie's their mate, they kidnap her, forcing Nessie to love them. Who is the kidnapper? Does Nessie feel the same way? Set seven years after Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**_As the Cullen's move into a new town, trouble begins to come. Issues make themselves known, and trust is tested. _Set a five years after the Cullen's leave Forks.**

**This is my first story, I hope it turns out okay. Please review what you think and I will probably have the next few chapters up within the next few days. **

All of us, well everyone that was here, Emmett and Rosalie we're off somewhere "attending" college, and Carlisle was at the hospital, took Nessie out for dinner. This was her first time through high school, and we wanted to show her we were really proud of her. Edward got a table of seven and we all sat down.

"Me first!" Alice insisted. She handed Nessie a small box, with pink bow that was bigger than the box itself. Edward froze beside me and gave Alice a death glare. I looked up at him for some sort of translation, but he didn't move his gaze from Alice.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I was worried. What could a small little present do that was so bad? Edward remained silent, so I guess I would have to patient, as patient as only I can be…

"Come on Nessie, open it up!" I urged, I never said I had a lot of patience. She gently pulled on the ribbon, and it came apart. She ripped of the lid and there, nestled in white satin, was a key. A key to what? I looked to Edward, who hadn't changed his glare. I looked to Jacob, who was smiling, and looked thoughtful. This gift reminded me of the key Alice got me for my birth…day. Crap!

"Alice!" I hissed. "What are you thinking? She's not old enough to be on her own yet." I thought I felt Edward relax beside me, either at the fact that I finally had a reasonable response or something in Alice's thoughts.

"What's the key for Auntie Alice?" Nessie asked. I don't think she understood.

"It's a key to a house, for you and Jacob." She paused to look at me and Edward. "I know you just finished high school, so we do have to move. It will be for a house in our new city. Hillsboro, Oregon. It's a small town, not as small as Forks by a long run, but still. The house is right next to the house where everyone else will be staying, so don't think you can try anything." She winked at Nessie.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Auntie!" She gave a hug to Alice, and went and sat on Jacob's lap, twisting the key in her fingers.

Edward cleared his throat. "This one is from me and your mom." We handed her bigger box, it was white, with a black bow around it. She handed the key to Jacob, who placed it back in its original box. Nessie opened ours with a much faster pace, she always loved our gifts and she knew a lot thought went behind them. She pulled out a quilt.

"What's this?" She seemed kind of disappointed, but tried to hide it.

"This was a quilt my mother, my real mother, made me. We used to go on a lot of vacations, and we would get t-shirts. She eventually made them into a quilt for me. Edward and I figured it was time to add on." Edward then tossed her two t-shirts. One from Forks and one from the city we're in now, Lester, Washington. "Good thing your Aunt knows how to sew" I could tell once Nessie understood, she absolutely loved the gift, and she was excited to add on to it. I then looked over to Jacob, who wasn't too happy, he hated giving presents after us, and we always had him beat.

"Here ya go, Nessie." Jacob handed her a small box wrapped in what looked like brown paper. I don't know what he was so sour about, personally I loved this gift and I wish I had thought of it. She ripped off the paper with ease, and opened the box that inside. Inside the box was a charm bracelet. There were nine charms on it. Each one representing each one of the Cullen's.

"Mine is the one of the shopping bag, of course" Alice spoke first, and gave Nessie a huge smile.

"I have the smiley face, because I can control emotions." Jasper proved his point by making her smile.

"I have the cat's eye gem, I thought it was appropriate, considering it's a golden color, like our eyes, and it's called a cat's eye. You always call me the Mother Cat, always caring for her babies. Carlisle's is the stethoscope, because he's a doctor, and in a way, like a stethoscope, because he can hear your heart, as can everyone else." Esme spoke on behalf of her and Carlisle, considering he isn't here.

"Rosalie's is the one of the mirror, because, well you know why." I smiled at her. "Emmett's is the teddy bear; he is tough like a bear, but a softie at heart, like a teddy bear. And mine, is the lock in the shape of a heart, with the key. You are always in my heart, and no one can take you out, only you have the key." I gave her one last smile, and then looked at Edward, waiting for him to begin.

"Mine is the crystal heart. It was my mother's and I inherited a couple things like this." Edward announced. Personally, this was my favorite charm. That heart was mine. And I knew the meaning behind it.

"And lastly, the wooden wolf is mine. I made it myself." Jacob spoke, but it sounded like he was speaking to just her, and not acknowledging that everyone else was there.

"I love this, really and truly! Thank you so much, I'm never going to take it off!" Nessie exclaimed, she asked Jacob to help her put it on when she asked, "So how come this is from you, and not everyone?"

Jacob hesitated, not sure if he should tell her, but did anyway. "They decided to give me credit, considering I thought of this idea long before you were born."

"What are you talking about Jakey?" Nessie was curious. I think she got that from me.

"See the wolf and the crystal heart? Your dad and I had originally given her those charms, those exact charms. I gave her the wolf then your dad added on the heart."

"I see. That's really sweet, again, thank you so much everyone!" Nessie was obviously happy with her gifts.

Alice stood up, "Alright the movers just left, come on! Time to go to our new home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be changing perspectives a lot in this story. So bear with me. I think it'll make this chapter a little more interesting.**

We all took our own cars, I went in my Ferrari, Edward went in his silver Volvo, Alice and Jasper went in her Porche, Rosalie took her red BMW, Emmett took his jeep, Carlisle and Esme in their black Mercedes, and Jacob took Renesmee in his Rabbit. We pulled around the very long drive way and we were greeted by a fairly large, and fancy house. More a mansion than a house. It was a white house, very average for a vampire. It looked like it was recently painted. I liked this home, there were no neighbors and there was a grocery store right across the street. Next to the huge house was a small little house, or cottage I should say, and I assumed this was Nessie's and Jake's house. My stress eased when I saw how close it really was. Their little house reminded me of Edwards and I's cottage back in Forks.

"Jacob come on!" Nessie yelled as she towed him by his arm. She looked like she was trying to be sophisticated opening the door to their new home. From the looks of it, it was fully furnished. Alice. I let them be; I would go and look at their house later. I took Edward's hand and we walked into our new home. Again, it was fully furnished. With white furniture, expensive looking TV's and statues… etc.

"Bella, and Edward, you room is the very last room on the right. You should be able to find it." Alice continued off telling everyone else where there rooms were. Edward pulled me along, though I was very capable of going ahead of him, I let him. He gave me a quick kiss when we were at the door, and then opened it. The room was an exact replica of our room in our old cottage. Except, instead of a little beach just out back, we had a special kind of pond/fountain, with sand precisely laid out in front of it. If I could cry, I would be.

"Oh." I breathed. Edward chuckled beside me, remembering those were my very words when we first went into the cottage.

"I suggested this to Alice. I thought you would miss this." Edward explained. I nodded. I looked up to meet his gaze, and he kissed me.

**NPOV (Nessie)**

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe Auntie Alice would do this for us! I'm never going to be able to repay her." I looked up into Jacob's eyes. They were warm, brown, and loving. Jacob had explained the whole imprinting thing. And I was glad I had some explanation to our strange connection. My mommy and daddy had reluctantly accepted the fact that he was mine, and I couldn't ignore those feelings anymore. "Jake, this is amazing isn't it?" I was too excited for my own good, I tried to calm down.

"Yeah." He said. He turned to smile at me, but his mind seemed elsewhere.

"Jakey, something's wrong?" I knew him to well. I'm technically only seven, but I have the mind and looks of a twenty year old. I knew something was up. But all he did was smile and shake his head.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

"Jakey, something's wrong?" Nessie whined. I loved her but she definitely acted like she was seven sometimes. I smiled, hoping that'll make him feel better. I shook my head. I was afraid if I would say anything, my thoughts would slip, and I couldn't have that, not with- Dang! I need to stop.

Alice would know what I'm up to, she can't read my mind, but she can see the future. Not mine, but Nessie's and the families were easy. She would hopefully come to my aid. All I had to do was wait.

Now back to thinking of something else…

**APOV (Alice)**

I was getting a vision. I couldn't see it well, so obviously it involved Nessie and Jacob. The whole family was in their house. Yeah, 'cause we're all going to fit in there. And he was- Oh my God! I got rid of thought quickly. Obviously he wanted me to keep it a secret. Did Edward hear me? ….No, no he didn't. I relaxed. Jacob would kill me if he found out. So he wants the family in the house. I can help with that.

**EPOV (Edward)**

_She has a pink tank top, by… Gucci, I think. Several pairs of jeans, by… Umm… _I was listening to Jacob's thoughts. And they weren't making any sense. Why would he be thinking of Nessie's wardrobe? I don't know _any_ guy would be thinking of that. Bella noticed my concern.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella was really concerned.

"It's Jacob. He's thinking of Nessie's wardrobe, and I can't figure out why?" I continued to listen.

_She has a jacket, my favorite jacket, the green one; it was the one Bella gave her…. _He continued on and on and on.

"Maybe he's-" Bella was interrupted by none other than, Alice.

"Hey, everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ should come and check out Nessie and Jacob's house. She's really excited to show everyone!"

_Why is that so important? _

_I don't want to go near a house where that _dog_ has been._

_Well, I guess if it's important to her._

I heard these thoughts around the room. Everyone got up and went out the door. I grabbed her hand, and we were the last ones out that door.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

Everyone started to file in, and I knew Alice had told them too. I would have to thank her, and I'm sure she had some way in mind… Edward and Bella were the last ones in, and I knew that was it. It was time. Edward glared at me, he knew something was up. I gulped, loudly, and I knew they could hear me.

"Can everyone… sit down please? Nessie, come here though." My heart was pounding, and for some reason I had to look down to make sure it hadn't burst through my chest. Nope. I looked at Edward, who was sure to have the biggest reaction. He had me in a death glare. He seemed big on those today. He must've heard my thoughts. He shook his head, in the disapproving way, not the "you're wrong" way.

"Umm… Okay. Nessie you know I love you." I began. "I don't think that's a secret anymore."

"Of course, Jakey, I love you too." She was sure of her words. Then I knew I was doing the right thing. That is, of course, if Edward will let me live long enough to enjoy it. I looked at him again, who was seriously losing it. It drove him crazy to not know what was going on.

"You're damn right it does." He growled.

I coughed. "Nessie, I've loved you for over seven years and possibly longer, before you were born." I spoke hesitantly, nervously, was I sweating? I never sweat. "Renesmee Cullen, I promise to protect you through your entire life. Will you marry me?" Everyone gasped.

**NPOV (Nessie) **

_Oh my gosh! Say yes, come on Nessie, say yes!_

**APOV (Alice)**

_Yay! Yay! Yay!_

**EPOV (Edward)**

_Oh my gosh! _

_Yay! Yay! Yay!_

_Say yes! You guys are perfect!_

I began to hear it all around. But my thoughts stood out from the rest.

_I'm going to kill him!_


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV (Jacob)**

It's been two minutes, and she hasn't said anything. Maybe this was the wrong time… It began to get awkward, everyone was either staring at me or at Nessie. I looked at Nessie who just had her mouth hanging open. She wasn't going to be any help for a while. Suddenly, Edward was jumping out of his seat, screaming things about "how he was going to kill me" and "I'm never to lay a hand on her". All of the Cullen's had their arms around him, trying to keep him from getting to me. I could tell Jasper was trying to calm the room, because I all of a sudden felt calm. Carlisle then stood in front of Edward.

"Edward, stop. You will make her upset," he looked in Nessie's direction, "if you hurt him." I swear, the doc's got skills. Maybe that was his power, peacemaking. Edward suddenly relaxed. He knew it was true.

"Now, are you in control of yourself, or would you feel more comfortable leaving?" Jasper spoke next. Edward nodded, probably still unable to speak.

"Nessie, darling, I think you should give him an answer." Esme whispered to Nessie.

Nessie blinked a few times then spoke, "Yes, of course! Yes!" She ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

I kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you." I murmured into her hair.

"As I love you."

**BPOV (Bella) **

As much as I hate to admit it, they were meant to be together. I couldn't deny them that any longer. I wouldn't be too happy if I was denied Edward. I walked over to him, he was sitting down now with his head in his hands. I sat down beside him and I put my hand over his shoulder and rested my head into his neck.

"I feel like I failed. I've tried so hard to protect her." Edward muttered a broken whisper.

"Failed at protecting her? Edward if Jacob wasn't safe, I wouldn't be alive right now, and you know it." I didn't continue to speak until he met my gaze, "Jacob is hers, and probably the best person to protect her. And besides, you heard him '_I promise to protect you through your entire life,'_"

"Yeah that makes me feel _so_ much better." Edward said sarcastically. I knew the worst was over. I kissed him, hoping to make him completely forget his thoughts of killing Jacob.

"I have to get to work on the wedding!" Alice announced.

"No Auntie Alice, please don't! I don't want a big, fancy wedding." Nessie complained. I laughed.

"Alice go ahead, I'll talk to her." Alice jumped up and down clapping. And then she sped out of the room.

"Mommy, I don't want a big wedding." Nessie repeated. I laughed again. "I don't see what's so funny about this!"

"I'm laughing because that's exactly what I said when Alice said she was planning my wedding. Well not exactly but, close enough. Anyway, just go along with it, and do what she says. You'll appreciate it in the long run. Trust me. I know I do." Edward then approached us and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Jacob, I'm not happy about this, but I guess I will have to deal. Bella is right, you are both meant to be together, and you are the best person to ever take care of her."

"Thank you, Daddy." Nessie said sincerely, she came up and hugged us both.

Edward took a deep breath, "So, when's the big day?"

"Honestly, go ask Auntie Alice, I don't want a big part in this."

"Alright, we'll give you two, some privacy. But we're right next door, so don't you try anything, Jacob Black." Edward growled.

"Yes, _father._" Jacob laughed. Edward flinched when he said father. That obviously bothered him. I pulled Edward behind me; once again we were the last ones out. When we walked through the door to the main house, I noted that Alice was already up to her head in papers, plans, and she had at least five phones ringing.

"Bella, I need you, I can't figure out a good honeymoon for them." Alice pleaded. Edward tensed beside me; he didn't like the sound of _honeymoon_.

That was easy. "Paris. She's always wanted to go to Paris."

"Paris! Why didn't I think of that?" Alice asked herself, and then was immediately pulled back into her work.

"Paris, Bella, you really want them so far from us?" Edward asked me.

"Edward, it's going to be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice had gathered everyone to the living room. "Okay the wedding date is set for July 14. It will be here, in this house. This family, and anyone from La Push who wants to come, is invited. Jacob and you, Nessie, both can invite anyone else you want to, but I need to know by tomorrow, so I can get the invitations out in time. Any more questions?"

"Do you think we should invite Charlie? I mean he knows we're not aging. So what harm could be done? After all, she is his granddaughter." I asked. I didn't think it would be fair to leave Charlie out of this.

"That's actually not a bad idea Bella, should I call him, or do you want to?"

"I'll call him." We haven't seen him or talked to him in over a year. I'm sure he would enjoy this. I picked up my phone and left the room. I knew they could all hear me, but it was just kind of awkward talking to him in front of everyone.

It ringed a few times before he answered, "Hello?" Answered a familiar, rough voice.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bells! Hi, how have ya' been? I haven't seen you in what seems like ages!"

"I'm good actually, we moved to Hillsboro, Oregon recently. Umm, I'm actually calling you for a reason. Alice wanted me to invite you. Nessie's getting married." I let him soak this in.

"Really? To who? Wow, she's only like, seven isn't she?"

"To Jacob, actually, but she looks like she's twenty, you know that."

"Jacob, Jacob… Black? Really? What a coincidence. Sure, of course I'll come out. Even if she was marrying a dog…" He let the word sit there, knowing Jacob was technically a dog, "Never mind, I would be there, regardless. When is the date?"

"July 14. It's at our new house."

"July 14, that's in a week. Oh well, I suppose I can dig out my tux I have from your-" I cut him off.

"Dad, Alice will _not_ let you wear old clothes. She asked me to tell you to come done two days early, so she can get you a new one." He grunted, he hated making a big fuss of his clothes.

"Would you like to drive up here, or we can send you some plane tickets…"

"Plane tickets are fine. I think I might draw some attention driving a Forks police cruiser around in other cities, and especially having a cop car at a wedding." He made a good point.

"Okay, love ya' dad, see you in a few days." He responded with a "love you" and hung up. I placed my phone in my pocket and walked back into the living room.

"Charlie will be here in five days, so you can get him a new tux, Alice." My voice died down towards the last few words, Alice was having a vision. "What is she seeing?" My voice colored with worry.

Alice shook her head to chase away the vision, "I'm not sure, I know it was of Jacob and Nessie. So I can't see it clearly. Oh, and Edward, I believe you have something to ask Esme?" Esme looked up, curious. She was never really mentioned that much.

"Thanks so much Alice, you ruined the surprise. I was asking if you would mind if I took Bella to Isle Esme. We haven't been there in over 5 years. I figured it would be nice to return there again." Isle Esme? He was right; it would be nice to return there.

"I was actually thinking the same thing. Of course." Esme gave us a very motherly smile.

"Okay we'll go after Nessie's wedding. It'll be like our honeymoon. You know, without the wedding part." I laughed at the way that sounded.

"Can't wait!" And honestly I couldn't. Edward and I rarely got alone time together. This would be nice.

**Sorry this Chapter is so short. I didn't really know what to put in it. This was like a "filler" chapter; I guess you could call it. Next chapter is the wedding! **


	5. Chapter 5

**NPOV (Nessie)**

My alarm woke me up yelling the annoying beeps, I wish there was a way to turn them down. My ears we're sensitive enough to hear them in my sleep. Oh well, I can't do anything about it, it's not like they make alarm clocks for half-vampires. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, today was going to be a long day. It was 5:00AM. Alice insisted I get up early so she could do my hair, make-up, and well everything I'm assuming. I tried to sneak out of bed without waking Jacob; he deserved to sleep in a little longer. He stayed out all night for his bachelor party. I didn't know where he went, nor did I _want_ to know. And plus, all he had to do was comb his hair and get dressed. Yeah, he had it lucky. I guess I couldn't sneak well enough, because before I could get out of bed, he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me down to kiss me.

"You were going to go without saying good-bye?" Jacob yawned, I knew he wasn't hurt. He said it in a couple-y sort of way.

"I just didn't want to wake you. And besides I'm literally right next door."

"I wanted to talk to you before, or have you tell something to Alice."

"What's that?"

"Instead of having your last name changed to Black, I want mine changed to Cullen." I was shocked, for the past week he's been constantly calling me Renesmee Black.

"Really? Why, I mean…. Why?"

"Well for one, I've grown to like the name "Cullen" ironic huh? And I'm going to be living with them; I find it odd to _not _be called Cullen." I guess that made sense.

"Alright I'll tell her. Thought I have no doubt that she heard you. Okay, I got to go, or she will kill me." I gave him one last good-bye kiss, he was reluctant to let me go, but he did fear my safety. I ran into the other house and up the stairs into the bathroom. Where I stopped to a halt. The entire, and I do mean _entire_, bathroom was covered in make-up and hair supplies, and everything else that a beauty salon would have, maybe more.

"Auntie, are you serious?" I complained. She _couldn't_ be serious.

"Hey, if you don't believe me, go ask your mom about how overboard I go." She laughed at the fact that she criticized herself, but it was true.

"Oh Auntie Alice, before you begin turning me into a Barbie, Jacob wants to tell you someth-"

"I know, I heard him, and I told the minister." Oh, well okay then.

I sat still and listened to her every word as she transformed me into a real life Barbie. I'm sure I would look perfect. I saw my mom's wedding pictures, and she looked prettier than she did now. No offense mom and _don't tell her dad!_ I knew he was listening. After a few hours she finally finished up.

"I'm going to go get the dress. Don't look in the mirror; you may do that when you have you dress on!" And she ran out of the room. I've never seen the dress. Alice knew my size, so she decided that I should get a full surprise with the dress. She came back with a white bag in hand. She told me to close my eyes, and to wait to open them until the dress was on. I lifted my hands up and let the silk fall over my skin. I felt her lace the back and then I opened my eyes. It was a beautiful dress; it had ruffles all down the bottom and lace lining the top of the dress. It had the sleeves that feel off the shoulder. This dress was absolutely perfect. Alice then placed the veil atop my head.

"I have to admit, you're putting up less of a fight then your mother did." Alice stood back to appreciate her work. "Edward, Bella!" Alice called. My Mom and Dad were up in the bathroom before you could blink; sometimes I forgot they were vampires. "Bella can you give her the hair pin." My mom pulled out a hair pin. It had blue sapphires, and the base color was white.

"It was your great-grandmother's." Alice showed her wear to place the comb. "I wore this on my wedding day, and now it is your turn." She stepped back to smile at me.

"Something old and something blue, and now for something borrowed." Alice slid under my dress and slid something into place, and I didn't really have the guts to ask what it was.

I swallowed, "You know I have no idea what you're talking about." I admitted.

"Standard traditional wedding rules. Are you ready?" He held out his arm, and I hooked mine into it. Everyone lined up behind the back doors, the wedding was out in the back yard. It was sunny, and Alice took advantage of that. The flower girl was Claire, from La Push, and she was dressed in a soft red dress. And the ring bear was Benjamin from La Push as well, he was Sam's son. Then the bridesmaids, Alice, Jacob's sister Rachel, and ironically enough, my mother. Most people didn't have their mother's as a bridesmaid, but I wanted her to be a part of this. Everyone was either dressed in black or red, even the guests, Alice set a dress code; I was the only one in white.

Rosalie began playing the piano, since my Daddy had another job. We had two people who had the door-opening job, for dramatic effect. Yeah, some fun job. I laughed at that idea when Auntie Alice told me what they were going to do. The music got to the chorus, you know the whole, _dum dum duhduh_, and I knew it was our time to go, I was right behind Rachel, so when she began walking, I counted to two, and began taking steps. I matched my walking to the beat of the music. I couldn't see Jacob yet, Rachel was _really_ tall. Maybe their mother was tall; all of his siblings seemed to get that gene. Once Rachel took her place on the bridesmaid's side, I saw him. And if I thought he looked handsome before, this Jacob here took my breath away. He turned his head slightly and then I believe his eyes just about nearly popped out of his head. Then, he gave me the biggest smile I think I've ever seen which, if it weren't for my half-vampire mind, I would've just about fainted. We walked a few more steps, and then my father's cold hands placed mine into my new husband's warm hands.

"We have gathered you here today…" The minister began. I could really care less about the words he was saying. I knew the words, _"Til death do you part" "In sickness and in health." _Blah, blah, blah blah. All I could care about was that he was with me, and he was mine. Forever.

I repeated after him when needed and so did Jacob. He never lost his smile. But it came time to say the most important words…

"I do." I said, I noticed that I was beginning to cry, but I swallowed the lump

"I do." Jacob said, maybe a little louder than he was supposed to, but he just was like that, he couldn't hide his joy.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister spoke. Jacob wrapped his arms around my back and I placed my hands on his shoulder and our lips met. This was a more romantic kiss than I was used to, but I liked it. Jacob pulled away, probably not wanting to make this to uncomfortable. I stared into his eyes, and suddenly, the yard was full of cries and cheers and applauds. Mommy was right, I would appreciate this, a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

I received many "Congratulations" and "Best of Luck" wishes. But all I really wanted was to be with Jacob. Auntie Alice announced the traditional bride and groom first dance. I've never really danced with anyone, except with my Mommy and Daddy at their second wedding. But I didn't think that that counted. Jacob spun me around as we danced.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance, _Mr. Cullen_." I mocked. It was my turn to state the name change. But he laughed it off.

"Let's just say Alice taught me a few things before the wedding. With our size difference, you can say it was a little more than uncomfortable." He laughed. We enjoyed the dance for a few more minutes, then the song changed, and I was handed off to my dad for the father-daughter dance.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Nessie." My dad stated. "I swear, you are so much like your mom in a lot of ways. I didn't know her thoughts, but yours sound like something she probably thought at the first wedding."

"Thank you, dad." We kept small talk for the remained of the song. It was like this for everyone else, as I was passed around to all the guests.

Eventually it came time for Jacob and I's departure. Alice slipped me into a mid-thigh length yellow sundress. I don't think my Daddy liked the length of it, but he could nag Auntie Alice about it later. Alice then pulled out the pins, and styled it into a cute, curly, over the shoulder ponytail. She gave me a purse to match the dress, and when I looked inside it was full of money.

"Do I really need all this?" I whined, there had to be at least five-thousand dollars in here.

"Yes you do. Pa- Where you're going, there are plenty of shopping malls, and I expect you to come back with a _ton _of clothes." Auntie Alice instructed, no one would tell me where we were going. Apparently, they did this for Mommy's wedding too and they found the "honeymoon secret" to work the best. Personally I hated this idea. I gave up with a sigh; there was no point in arguing with her. So that would waste a few days of my honeymoon. I ran downstairs to meet up with my mom and dad, who were apparently heading on a vacation themselves. I noted their suitcases, and outfits.

My Daddy came up and hugged me, as Jacob walked up and put his arm around my waist. "You will be there a week, and you are to protect her with your life. Do you understand, Jake _Cullen_?" Daddy instructed.

"I swear I will, she will come back completely unharmed." Jacob raised his left hand as he spoke.

"Well, Jacob, you know where you're going, so don't get lost." So Jacob knew? Ugh, this was _so_ unfair.

"Okay, so I guess we're leaving… Oh, by the way, where are you and Daddy going?" I asked.

"We're going back to Isle Esme, as a little vacation of our own." Daddy responded.

"Oh, well then, I hope you have as much fun as the first time you went there." I hugged my parent's good-bye and waved to everyone else. Jacob pulled me outside and into the car. I can drive, but my dad wanted Jacob to drive, so if anything went wrong, he could blame Jacob and not me. Overprotective, as always, he was such a dad.

We arrived at the airport after a thirty minute drive. Jacob had kept his mouth shut the whole drive about where we were going, but I knew the flight attendant would say where we were going before take-off. We sat into our seats, first class, and waited for take-off.

"Thank you for taking Continental Airlines, we will arrive at our location in 12 hours and 28 minutes, please enjoy the flight." I waited for her to say something else, but she walked off. They always say the location. More than likely, Auntie Alice paid her to keep her mouth shut. Darn my family and their overflow of money.

"Well there goes my plan." I complained to Jacob.

He laughed. "What plan?"

"I was hoping the flight attendant would say where we we're going but, I guess my Aunt is a little more planned out than I thought." I slouched in my seat and put on a pouty face. Jacob laughed at my disgruntled expression. Yeah, it was funny when he was on the inside of the secret.

"Why don't you fall asleep, and we'll be there before you know it." I was oh too willing to follow his instructions. It was almost 10:00PM and I've been up since 5:00AM. I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted into sleep.

**Nessie's dream**

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I sat up in bed. But this wasn't my bed. I looked around and the room was extremely white and bright. Where was I? _

"_Hello?" I called. No one answered. "Is anyone there?" I called again. I got up only to realize it was a really bad idea. A sharp pain hit my stomach, like I'd just been stabbed. I fell to my knees and let out a blood curdling scream. And then everything went black…._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::: _

_Nessie! Nessie, wake up!_ My eyes snapped open to the shaking of my shoulder and the sound of Jacob's voice.

"Nessie, are you okay? What's the matter, you we're screaming…" Jacob was worried. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. Whoops. I didn't mean to scream.

"I'm fine… I'm fine, just a dream." I looked around, hoping to calm everyone. Most people relaxed but some still looked at me with cautious eyes. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. His warmth scared the dream away. Almost. There was something about that dream that seemed real. Like I'd just seen the future or something… No, no that was impossible. I must still be tired. But I refused to go to sleep, in fear of getting the dream again.

"Are you sure?" Jacob didn't buy it. I nodded and smiled. He relaxed a little bit.

I yawned. "So… When are we going to get there?" Jacob looked at me then stared up towards the front of the plane.

"We will be landing in ten minutes, please fasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying with us." The flight attendant announced. Wait if we're landing in ten minutes, which means I slept for twelve hours, what was with me? Ten minutes went by fairly fast, and soon enough we landed. We left the plane, and the airport, and then I looked out at the scenery hoping to remember enough land marks and geography to guess where I was. There was one thing that gave it away.

"Welcome to Paris." Jacob whispered in my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

"Paris? No way!" I literally was jumping up and down. I must've looked like an idiot, so I stopped. I've always wanted to go to Paris

"Come on. I'll show you to the hotel." We walked for a bit, until we reached the Hotel Champs Elysees Plaza. It was a beautiful hotel. Jacob walked up to the front desk and said "Reservation for Jacob and Renesmee Cullen." The person at the front desk gave Jacob a look-down, and then handed him the key. I never noticed it before, but to them, Jacob looked like the destructive type. Ha-ha, funny. We took the elevator to the very top floor, which opened up to a very luxurious room. I assumed this was our suite for the next week. I expected them to buy us the most extravagant and expensive room there was. I would have been fine with a small, second floor room. I walked over to the window to see the view, and the Eiffel Tower was right smack dab in front of this room. It was 10:00PM, and the Eiffel Tower was breath-taking at night.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Maybe the hot water will help with the post-plane ride sleep." To be honest, I wasn't droopy or anything, it was the fact that this was the first night of our honeymoon, and I know enough of what happens on that night… I was nervous. I stayed in the shower longer than I usually do, forty-five minutes. I figured I was in here long enough. I shut off the water and grabbed a towel and began drying myself. In mid-process of drying off my legs, the bathroom door opened. It scared me, and I fell to the floor, covering myself with the towel. It was hard, no, impossible to scare me. I saw a tan hand come through the doorway and place a pile of pajamas on the bathroom countertop. The door closed, and I heard my husband's deep and loud laughter through the door. I grabbed the PJ's and put them on. They we're blue shorts and lime green tank top. I hung the towel up and brushed my teeth. Only then, did I come out of the bathroom, to find Jacob spread out across the double-y king sized bed, with his hands behind his head, watching TV.

"Hey, thanks for giving me a heart attack in there. That isn't easy to do." I sarcastically said.

"No problem-o." He let the "o" sit there. He was obviously nervous too. He moved his right hand out from under his head and patted the pillow next to him. I walked slowly over and laid down, laying on top of his arm. It felt nice, so I moved closer to him and snuggled up to him. He looked down into my eyes and surrendered his façade, and was bursting with joy. I lifted my head up to kiss him. It was meant to be a small kiss, but it turned into a very passionate kiss. His hands grabbed the small of my back and pulled off my shirt. He was shirtless already, so I couldn't do the same. This part only lasted for a few minutes. Then we let our instincts take over.

**Next Day…**

The sun woke me up the next day, I could tell Jacob was already awake, so what was the point in me pretending to be asleep.

"Good morning." I yawned.

"Hey, sleepy head." Jacob responded.

"'Sleepy head.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's 6:00PM, Nessie."

"Six… PM? Impossible. It must be the whole jet lag."

"I'm fairly sure it was from something else." He laughed. I smiled at the memory. Considering how tall he was and how short I was (I mean, I was as tall as my Mom, but Jacob still towered over us), we fit together perfectly.

"Let me go make you something, you're probably starving." In truth, I was hungry, but I wasn't in the mood for human food, I wanted to hunt.

"Actually, can we go hunt?"

He hesitated. "Nessie, you're parents gave me strict instructions that we couldn't hunt. They didn't want to risk us being exposed, especially when we're so close to the Volturi." I froze at the name. We haven't had to deal with the Volturi in over six years.

"You're right; cook me up some dang human food then."

"Why make, when we can order. Room service, remember?"

"Right, okay, I want the… Spaghetti Neapolitan, with a Lemon Iced Tea for a drink." Jacob ordered our dinner. When our meal finally arrived, I have to admit, these hotel chef's really know how to cook. Probably one of the best meals I've ever eaten.

"So what should we do? I'm not tired. Maybe we can go shopping, sightseeing. I know Auntie Alice wanted us to take lots of pictures so she can put together a scrapbook."

"We don't have a camera." He seemed kind of relieved we didn't have to take pictures.

"My Aunt will kill me and you, and besides, I don't think that will be a problem." I pointed out as I fanned myself with several hundred dollar bills.

We did go shopping for a while, before the stores closed down. It was hard shopping; I didn't find it as much fun as my Aunt. We bought a professional looking camera, and took photos of us. A _lot_ of photos. We asked people to take them for us too. My favorite picture was the one of me and Jacob at the top of the Eiffel Tower, we had asked someone to take it for us. I liked this one because it was the way we matched the background. I loved going to the top of that, you could see all of Paris, and it was so beautiful.

When we got back, it was already 11:30PM, and Jacob was tired of carrying around shopping bags. Not tired like, sleepy tired, but people we're laughing at him when they saw him holding oversized, pink bags. They didn't dare laugh long, when they noticed how big and masculine he really was, and the fact that he was with his wife.

We did decide to go to bed when we got back to our room. If we fell asleep earlier, we should be able to wake up earlier.

"Goodnight, my Nessie." Jacob bent down to kiss me before he got in bed next to me. I snuggled up next to him as soon as he got comfortable.

"Goodnight, my Jakey." My eyes closed as I said that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nessie's dream…**

_I woke with the pain in my stomach still present, and I grabbed it, like it was a stomach ache, something minor, something pleasant compared to this, but the lights and walls we're flashing past me._

"_What's the matter with her? You we're supposed to keep a close eye on her!" I recognized the voice. Daddy. _

"_She was fine! I checked on her, and she was still asleep… I didn't know…" My grandfather argued back._

"_You we're supposed to keep her safe! You promised me!" Daddy yelled back, directed at someone else._

"_I didn't know it would happen. I'm sorry…" Jacob muttered._

_I moaned, "What's happening?" I choked out._

"_It's okay Nessie, we'll make sure to save you, both." Both, who else was hurt? And just like that, another pain stabbed my stomach, and I gave another scream._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nessie! Nessie, answer me!" Jacob screamed. I woke up, my eyes springing open. My heartbeat was fast, and uneven, and my breathing was ragged. "Are you okay? You were screaming again."

"I'm fine, it's fine. Just a dream." Though to me it wasn't a dream, it was something more, and it meant something more.

"This is the second time this has happened. What have you been dreaming about?"

I felt this was private, so I made up a lie. "I really don't know, it's so confusing, and I think that's what's making it scary." But in truth, that's kind of how I felt.

"There's something you're not telling me." Jacob pushed.

"It's nothing, Jacob. Just forget it please?" He dropped the subject there. But he continued to bring it up every time I would wake up screaming.

The days passed and soon it was time to go. I didn't want to leave Paris, but my Daddy did only give us a week and our week was up. We checked out of the hotel and head to the airport. Soon enough we were on the plane home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please write reviews! They can be one word, I don't care. "Better, Good, Longer, Shorter, More detail, etc." Thank you for reading this and being interested.**

Jacob and I we're picked up at the airport by my Mom and Dad. I was embraced my both of them in a bear hug.

"You don't know how much we missed you!" My mother cried. Not literally, but if she could, she would.

"I missed you too, guys! Paris was great! How was your _vacation_?" They never let me out of their hug, so I kind of stood their awkwardly with my arms hanging down.

"It was_… fun._ Come on let's get you guys home, you know Alice will be ready to pounce for the pictures and to rate you on your shopping." My mom said. By now, my parents had let go of me, and when I pulled away, I found my dad, searching through Jacob's thoughts.

I walked by him, following Mom, "_Dad…"_ I whispered. I didn't want him finding out about my dreams… _Crap!_

"Wait, what dreams?" My dad yelled.

I moaned, "It was nothing, a few nightmares, nothing." But that wouldn't stop him. I knew by now he already knew what I had dreamt of.

"What the _hell_ are these, Renesmee? Jacob…." He hissed, unable to utter the word 'Cullen,' "What did you do to her?"

"I honestly have no idea, she wouldn't tell me!" My Dad searched his thoughts to make sure and relaxed.

"Sorry, but the second dream, I was yelling at you, and you have no idea why, Nessie?" My Dad asked me in a more calm tone.

"I don't, the only thing I know is that at the end of every dream, something feels like it stabbed my stomach then I scream and pass out, and apparently I scream in my sleep too." I said, remembering the incident on the plane. My Dad let that go, and we head out to the car. My Dad drove us home. It was a fairly silent drive, minus the questions of our honeymoon. When we arrived back home, Alice was waiting bouncing in her seat.

"Let me see, Let me see!" I handed her the camera and the bags full of clothes.

"Oh, I got you something Auntie; I knew you would want _something_ from Paris." I handed her a box, which she had open under a second. It was an army green, mid-torso jacket. The sleeve we're baggy, but the body of it was tight fitted.

"Oh, I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She took off her old jacket, and put on her new one. She ran in front of the living room mirror, and pirouetted every angle. She then ran up and hugged me.

"Okay, so let me look through the pictures." She scanned through every one of them until she stopped at one. "Aw. This one is perfect. A little color editing and a blow up of this will make it beautiful." She turned the camera around for everyone to see, and sure enough, it was the very picture that was my favorite. I looked up at Jacob and smiled, that memory would be in my head, always.

Aunt Alice then gave a blank stare, she was getting a vision, and my Dad looked at Alice, seeing the vision. My Dad inhaled a sharp breath.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" My Aunt asked. Why wouldn't my Mommy be feeling okay? She was a vampire, vampires never get sick…

"Why wouldn't I be feeling okay?" My Mom asked, confused, she obviously thought the same thing.

"Never mind, just…. Never mind." Aunt Alice responded, her eyes still away into the future, searching for answers.

Few minutes passed in silence, everyone taken back by Alice's question. What did she mean?

"Edward, call Carlisle, _NOW!_" Alice screamed. Everyone jumped at her sudden ferocity.

My Dad pulled out his cell phone and dialed Grandpa's number. "Carlisle? You need to come home now, Alice saw something, and it doesn't make sense."

_Esme and I are out hunting, what's so important?_ Grandpa responded.

"It _is_ important, it involves Bella. Something is the matter; it's confusing, and most of all _impossible_. Get home NOW!" My Dad screamed, and then hung up, leaving Grandpa no other choice but to come home. He wasn't far, thankfully, our house was surrounded by forest. Within five minutes, Carlisle came bursting through the door.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Grandpa asked, his was in doctor mode, and his voice was full of worry.

"I don't… I don't know! Something's going to happen to Bella, and I can't explain it!" Daddy was choking on tears that would never come.

"Wait, what's going to happen? I'm a vampire, nothing should happen to me!" My Mom was yelling, she hated being left out of things, especially when it involved her.

Mommy, Daddy, and Grandpa didn't have to wait long to get their answer. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. A few second after Mommy screamed her question, it happened.

Mommy passed out.

**Ooo, this is where the good part begins. I thought to myself, what if a vampire passed out, so I put it in the story. Please continue to read along as I post chapters and **_**please**_** review!**

**Xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry my chapters have been short; I didn't realize that until I read through the live copy. I try to add more detail. In the meantime, review!**

**Xx **

"Bella! Bella, no, no, no, no, no, please wake up!" My Dad cried. "Carlisle, _do something_!"

"I don't know what _to_ do! It's impossible, this shouldn't have happened. It's not like I could hook her up to machines, the venom in her will fight it off." Grandpa explained. "We just have to wait." Tears were streaming down my face. Wait? We can't just wait, he has to do something!

"Mama, wake up please!" I pleaded, I ran over to her, but before I could reach my Mom, I was grabbed by the arm. I looked over and saw that my Grandma had stopped me.

"Give you Dad and Grandpa some time. They've never had to deal with this." She whispered to me. "Why don't you go back in to your-"

"No, I'm staying here, until she wakes up." I stubbornly said. I sat down on the couch, and Jacob sat down next to me. I leaned my head into his shoulder and cried. I heard him _sniffle_ and looked up to find him crying. I then looked around to everyone else, who, if they could be crying, they would be, either for my mother, or the fact that they could be next.

"Jakey, you're supposed to be comforting me, not I, you." I laughed lightly, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"I just didn't know this could happen, I let all my worries for her bad luck go when she was turned." He hesitated. "I thought she was safe." I just nodded, I thought the same thing.

"Edward, is there anyone you can call, anything you can look up?" My grandpa asked.

"What am I supposed to look up, 'Vampire fainting.' I doubt there would be anything about that." My Dad muttered.

I looked over to Alice, who had her head in her hands. I think she felt this was her fault that she saw my Mom and she didn't do anything to help but yell at my Dad.

No one was doing anything, and I wanted to scream. _Why_ wasn't anyone doing anything? I had to try… I walked in a bee line to my Mom, ignoring my Grandma's attempt to keep me away. I kneeled beside the couch my Mom was resting on; I sure hope this will work. I placed my hand on her cheek and noticed it was… warm, I pulled my hand away.

"Dad, her cheek… is warm…" I explained. He placed his hand on her cheek, and had the same reaction.

I placed my hand back on her cheek and let the images flow from mind to hers. I showed the room, and the family, silently crying, I showed Jacob, and my Dad choking on tears he didn't have. Then I sent her one final message, _I hope you feel better, and I hope you wake up. _I removed my hand, and as I did this my Mom fluttered her eyes open and stared at us.

"What's going on?" She asked. I touched my hand to her cheek, still shocked by the warmness of it. I showed her the images of her fainting. "I fainted?" She asked.

My Dad nodded, "How do you feel?"

"Better." She replied. My Dad's eyes shot open. Did I miss something? Since when was _better_ bad?

"Nessie, what did you tell your mother?" My Dad asked.

"About her fainting?"

"No, the other thing."

"Oh, I just showed her the room and then said 'I hope you feel better, and I hope you wake up.'"

"You said, 'I hope you wake up,' and she did. You said, 'I hope you feel better,' and she does. I think you have another power we didn't know about." My eyes shot open at what he said. Could it be true?

"Say something that would be otherwise impossible." He then spoke to the room, "Do _not_ do anything for her sake."

"Umm, sorry Aunt Rose, but, Rosalie kissing Jacob." She looked at me in disgust, but didn't do anything.

My Dad thought for a minute, "Put 'I Hope' in front of what you say."

"I hope Rosalie kisses Jacob, and I hope Jacob will kiss Rosalie." Suddenly the two we're walking across the room until they we're facing each other, and then, they kissed. Everyone burst out in laughter, even my Mom, who was sitting up now.

"Ew, God, gross! Nessie, why would you do that?" Aunt Rose yelled, rubbing her tongue and lips, like what little kids do when they eat broccoli.

"I'm not going to forgive you for this Nessie!" Jacob joked. I decided to use my new found power.

I rolled my eyes, "I hope you both will forgive me, and I hope you will both get the, _taste_ out of your mouth." I laughed. They stopped rubbing their tongues and both said, "You're forgiven." Then they sat on opposite sides of the room. Now that I was done having my fun, I looked back at my mom.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I mean, I think I am, I feel fine." She spoke unsure. We all stayed in the room with my Mom, in case anything went wrong. We took shifts too. Grandpa, and Grandma, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and then my Dad and Jacob and I, though my Dad never left her side. We sat in the living room watching a movie. We loved watching movies about vampires, because they were so far from the truth. Jacob was laughing the entire time though. Suddenly, a sound entered the house, normally any sound that scared us would be laughable, but this truly froze us in our place. A heartbeat. Not mine. Not Jacob's. I slowly rotated my head to my Mom. It was her heart. She didn't move, as if nothing had happened to her.

"Dad…" I hesitated, double checking to make sure what I heard was true, "Her heart, it's… beating."

"What?" He became alert, and his ears focused. He hadn't heard her heart in over six years. Then, shock, worry, confusion, and most of all, fear, spread across his face. Grandpa came running into the room as he noticed the change.

"Bella, we're taking you to the hospital, Nessie I want you and your dad to come too." He hesitated. "You're taking your own car, I'm taking Bella." My mom stood up, but without the gracefulness of a vampire. She stood up with the strain a human would have. When she was up, I noticed something else, and I could tell my Dad did too. With the tight shirt she was wearing, it wasn't hard to miss. She was pregnant; you didn't need a hospital to verify that.

"How…?" I whispered. I searched my head for something I might've accidently said, but I'm fairly sure I didn't say, _I hope you get pregnant again. _Though. Now I remember, I did say something, before we left on our honeymoon's and vacations. 'I hope you have as much fun as the first time you went there.' I didn't know that that meant getting pregnant again… "I didn't know then… This is my fault." I choked.

"Come on, let's get to the hospital." My Dad said in a lifeless voice. I rode with my Dad, and we rode in a very awkward silence. We we're thinking, I don't know if we were thinking the same thing, but silent none the less. We arrived to the hospital, and Grandpa had beaten us there. We went inside and asked for Isabella Cullen. The lady pointed us to a room down the hall, Room 143. We all but ran down the hall, and burst through the door. We found my Mom lying on a bed, she seemed fine.

"Nessie, I need to take a blood test, from you, and I'll do the same to Bella. I need to see if yours matches her blood, I need to check to see if she only is half human-half vampire, like you, or full human." Grandpa said. Grandpa walked up to me with a needle in hand, and very small needle, it had to be small, because it had to be sharp enough to break through my skin. I winced when the needle did break through. I refused to look at the blood being drawn from my arm. He then did the same to my mother.

"Edward, Nessie, if you would like to stay in here, you may. I'm going to go run some tests on these." Grandpa said as he left the room. We sat in silence for a while, my Dad beating himself up for letting this happen.

"Edward… I want to keep the baby." My Mom finally muttered.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Daddy laughed.

"Edward this isn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself."

"If anything, it's my fault. I said the whole I hope thing. It's my fault that you're in here, half human." I whispered.

"Nessie, no it isn't, thanks to you, you now get a little sister or brother." My Mom said. I have to admit, I was a little excited about that. I nodded, she was right.

Grandpa then came through the door with papers in his hand.

"Bella, it looks like you are just half-vampire half-human. Your body just changed a little bit to carry the baby and it looks like your body will return to full vampire after the baby is born." I breathed a sigh of relief, as did my mom and dad. "The pregnancy seems like it should be very similar to Nessie's." Grandpa then turned to me.

"Nessie, I did find something that should be exciting for you. Congratulations! You're pregnant as well!"

Pregnant? Oh, God. I looked over to my Dad who was ready to blow up with anger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nessie and Bella, pregnant. Edward furious. Jacob clueless. Keep reading on and writing those reviews! I want more than just one!**

**Xx **

Pregnant? I thought again, it was impossible. Though, maybe it wasn't… I was half-human after all. I scooted towards my Mom's bed, knowing that he couldn't hurt me when I was by Mom. I stood there for a long time, wary of my father's reaction. I had to warn Jacob somehow. I remembered my new found power. _I hope Dad won't kill Jacob._ I thought. It seemed to work, because Dad relaxed in his seat, and took a deep breath.

"Nessie, how could you be so irresponsible?" He said strictly.

"I didn't know… I could… I believe you thought the same thing for your first time?" I accused.

"You're right; I'm not the one to be pointing fingers." He turned to Grandpa, "So how long is the gestation for Nessie's… err… baby?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, I'll fully understand when she's farther long, but it seems she should have a regular, nine-month gestation." Great, nine-months.

"So it'll be safe?" Daddy asked, still worried.

"Yes, it won't be accelerated like Bella's will be. And if anything we're to go wrong, I'll be here, ready."

"Umm, I am going to go outside and call Jacob. He deserves to know." I walked out of the room, and head for the front doors, when I was outside, I dialed Jacob's number. It rang four times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Jacob answered.

"Hi Jake."

"Nessie! How is Bella doing? Is she okay? How are you?"

"Mama is fine, she's pregnant actually, but we all kind of knew that. She at the moment is a half-vampire like me, so if she became blurry to Alice, that's why. But I'm calling you to tell you something else… You may want to put it on speaker, I'm sure Aunt Alice and Rose, and Esme will want to hear this." I heard a beep on the other end.

"Okay, go, everyone, even Emmett and Jasper are here."

"Well… You're going to be a dad…" I let him absorb that in, but when he didn't say anything, I continued, "I'm pregnant." I heard cheering from Alice in the background, and laughing from Emmett.

"You-you are? That's great!" Jacob sounded like he was trying to stay calm, but his joy was noticeable even through the phone.

"Jake I'm going to go, I want to check up on my mom, I'll continue to let you know what's going on."

"Okay, love you so much!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Love you too!" I pressed the 'end' button and returned back to my Mom's hospital room.

Nothing changed since I left, so I went and sat down next to my Dad.

"What'd I miss?" I asked

"Your Mom is going to stay here for the remainder of her pregnancy. So you and I will be here a lot. Carlisle gave specific instructions to every doctor and nurse in the hospital that the only person to set foot in this room is himself, and the family. They will get the wrong idea if they come in one day, and then check back a week later, and find her torso doubled in size." My dad explained. Grandpa walked in with a cup in his hand.

"Bella, you will have to drink blood, like last time. Here you go." Grandpa handed her a metal cup.

"But my eyes, when I turn back, won't they be red?" She sounded like she'd rather go out and hunt.

"Your eyes will already be red, because you now have blood in your body. There's nothing you can do about that." My Grandpa pointed out. He handed my mother the cup and she began drinking.

"Grandpa, what about me, what am I supposed to eat?" I asked, I was feeling a little hungry.

"Your baby should be relatively human, and humans don't eat blood, you need to stick with human food." I pouted, human was okay every now and again, but for nine months? That was going to be torture. It didn't help that my mind was saying I was thirsty.

"Fine. I'm going to go home then, and have grandma make me something. I'll see you later Mom," I walked over and gave her a kiss, "Dad." I gave him a kiss as well.

"Do you need a ride home, Nessie?" Dad asked.

"No I'll call Jacob. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check up. Love you!" I left the room, already calling Jacob to come and get me.

It took him about 10 minutes to get here; the hospital wasn't very close to our home.

"Hey, Jake!" I said as I got into the passenger side.

"Hey, Nessie!" He looked at me and just smiled.

I looked around, "Umm, did my nose fall off or something?" I joked.

"No, no, just, thank you, I didn't think we'd be able to have children, so thank you."

"Oh, well, you're welcome then." I laughed.

"So how's your mom?" Jacob asked.

"Grandpa is keeping her in the hospital until the baby is born, that way in case anything goes wrong, he is prepared." Jacob just nodded, so I changed the subject, kind of, "I can't wait to have a little brother or sister! Partly because I never thought I would have one. I hope it's a girl-" I smacked my hand over my mouth. "Well it looks like I'm getting a sister then."

"Instead of 'hope' use 'wish' instead. But I guess if you wanted a sister…" He laughed. We pulled up the long driveway and then stopped in front of the house. I tried to be quiet going into our house, but obviously not quiet enough, because Alice came running out and embraced me in a death grip. Rosalie and Grandma followed.

"Oh my Gosh, you're going to have a baby!" She shrieked.

"I'm not going to if you don't let go of me!" I coughed; she was literally squeezing the life out of me.

"Oh, sorry." She let go and put her hands behind her back.

"We're one baby away from getting our own TLC show." Rosalie joked.

"If you don't want one, I can have Alice hug me again." I pointed out sarcastically.

"No, no, I want you to have the baby. This will be our first baby, baby. No offense, but you weren't a _baby_ for very long." Rosalie responded.

"Yeah, I wasn't was I?" I did grow pretty fast, and the fact that I'm seven, pregnant, married, and I look twenty is proof of that.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa said I have to eat human food, I'm not allowed to hunt. So can you please make me something?" I was getting hungrier; it's been over twenty minutes since I left the hospital, I don't think I should be this hungry…

"Sure thing, sweetie. What you like?" Grandma asked.

"Eggs, that's Mommy's favorite." My stomach grumbled when I said that.

"Ok, honey, I should make a lot, you do sound hungry." She giggled at my grumbling tummy.

Grandma's eggs were so good. I wanted to eat them forever. Once I finished the king sized platter of eggs, I was extremely tired, so I went over to our little home and laid down in bed, where Jacob joined me not two seconds later. He gave me a kiss, but I was out before I could return the favor.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head, Esme made you breakfast." Jacob was lightly shaking my shoulder. I sat up and yawned. Jacob helped me out of bed though I was capable of doing it. He was going overboard with the protecting me since he found out I was pregnant. He walked me across the driveway and into the main house. I sat down at the dining table that only Jake and I sometimes used when we didn't use ours.

"Here you go, sweetie." Grandma placed down a plate of steaming hot scrambled eggs with bacon and a roll on the side.

"Looks delish!" I complimented. I grabbed my fork and was about ready to dig in when a sharp pain hit my stomach. I cupped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. Jacob came following after me, holding my hair back as I vomited my guts out. When I was done, I rinsed my mouth and gargled some mouthwash. I've never thrown up before, wow, being pregnant sucks so far. Grandma, Rosalie and Alice were waiting outside the bathroom.

"Are you okay? Was it the food?" Grandma asked.

"No, no, the food smelled amazing; just I don't think the baby likes eggs." I placed my hand over my stomach, as a cradling way, not a my-stomach-hurts way.

"Maybe we should take you to see, Carlisle…" Rosalie suggested.

"Well, I mean I'm going there anyway to see my mom and dad. If you want to drive me you can."

"Why don't we all go?" Alice exclaimed.

We all took Alice's Porsche; she got us there within two minutes, as compared to Jacob's ten minutes. I walked up to the front desk, and said that we were here to see Isabella Cullen. She pointed us to Room 143, but I was already walking towards the room, I knew where it was.

"Hey Dad, hey Mom, Alice, Grandma, and Rosalie, and Jacob came along to say hi to you." I said as I opened the door

"Hi, honey," My dad said as he walked up to hug me. "How was your day/night?"

"Oh, I uh, threw up." I watched as my dad's eyes grew. What's wrong with a half human throwing up?

"What's wrong is the fact you _are_ half human, but your also half vampire, which should counteract that action…. I mean I think it should… Carlisle!" My Dad screamed. Grandpa came through the doors within 10 seconds.

"What's the matter?" Doctor Grandpa asked.

"Nessie threw up, is that normal?" My dad asked, worried.

Grandpa laughed. "Yes, it's called morning sickness. It is definitely normal for her to be throwing up. Though it should not be normal this early, but don't worry, I 'll keep her safe, I promise."

My poor Daddy is always worrying, if he worries anymore, he will have worry overload and not be able to worry anymore, and that would probably drive him insane. _Silly Daddy_.

My dad turned to look at me and laughed at my thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I wasn't able to post any chapters up the last few days, I went to the beach. I'll work a little faster in putting these up. Oh and I apologize if any of the ultrasound stuff is incorrect, I'm trying my best, but I've never dealt with pregnancies, so sorry again if I'm wrong.**

**Xx **

_**Few Weeks Later…**_

I've been staying with my mom and dad in the hospital as my mom's due date draws closer and closer. Grandpa says that the baby should be delivered within the next week. No matter how much I've seen her, my mom, it surprises me how big she is, compared to my bump. Though I'm very grateful to not have to deal with her pregnancy, and twice, she's already had eight ribs broken. I can't even count the bruises she has on her stomach, and I've apologized so much on how I caused her this much pain before. Grandpa is going to give me my first ultra sound today, he said it was about time we could see the baby. His conclusion was that at the rate the baby is growing, that I should deliver it in about five months now; he said my gestation is faster than a humans, but way slower than mama's.

"Are you ready, Nessie, Jacob?" Grandpa asked. Daddy decided to come along and tell everyone about it. I nodded and followed Grandpa. We went into this room, Grandpa asked me to lie down on the bed, and then asked Jacob and Daddy to sit by the bed. He put this really cold gel on my stomach, but it didn't bother me much, I've been dealing with coldness my whole life. Grandpa of course decided to get me the really expensive, 3-D ultrasound. It wasn't necessary, but I didn't complain. He got the wand and began searching for the baby. It didn't take him long to find it. I saw the little thing inside of me, and my heart burst into a sprint, it was precious to me, no matter how tiny it is right now.

"There are the arms," He pointed to two little sticks pointing out of the body, "The legs," He pointed to two thick sticks near the bottom, "And the head." I saw a beautiful little head, with little hairs growing out of it.

"Aw." Was all I could say.

"Wait, what's this?" He stared at the machine for a while. "Nessie, I think you're having twins!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, twins?" I was actually fairly happy; I would have two little babies now.

"Twins?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Nessie." Daddy said through his teeth. He was trying to hide his anger towards Jacob, so he could show some real excitement for us. I looked at him, and then looked back at the screen.

"Where's the other one?" I asked. Jacob was right next to my bed now, holding my hand.

"Well he-it's right there. I can't tell the gender of either of them yet." He pointed to a smaller, identical little stick person with another beautiful little head.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and then you can go tell everybody." I took one last look at the screen so I could show everybody, instead of having to explain the same thing over and over. Carlisle washed the gel off and then walked us back to the room. My mom looked up when we came in.

"How was it, honey?" She meant to sound sweet, but she couldn't hide her curiosity. I continued walking over to her, and then placed my hand on her cheek. Her eyes went blank as I showed her the images of the little babies inside of me.

"You're having twins? Aw, congratulations honey!" She stared down at my stomach. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well I have to think of two for each gender, for girls I have Marie, and Carlie," I looked at my mom, who looked surprised at the middle names of her and I. "And the boys, Anthony and Mason." I looked at my dad who looked surprised as well at the sound of his middle names. I looked to Jacob, to make sure the names were okay.

"Those are perfect, Nessie!" Jacob came up to hug me. He released the hug, but his hand remained around my waist, wrapping around over to my stomach, where it stayed.

"What about you, mom?" She thought for a moment.

"Kristen, for a girl, Robert for a boy." I swallowed; I guess my little sister will be named Kristen.

Grandpa then walked in with a metal cup, and I knew what that was. I always left when she had to drink; me not being able to hunt was making it hard to be around blood.

"Come on Jacob, let's go show everyone. Dad, Mom, we'll be back later." They responded with a love you and then we walked out the door. Jacob still had his arm around me, so walking was a little awkward, but I didn't complain.

We arrived back at the house and of course, Alice and, well all of the girls were ready to pounce on me. I showed them one by one the images of the ultrasound, all of them having the same reaction, 'Twins?'

"Do you want to see your sister's nursery?" Alice asked.

"How do you know…?" I asked.

"Vampire ears, remember?"

"Right…. So let's go then." Alice led me into my parents' bedroom, where she, Grandma, and Rosalie have been working nonstop re-designing it. The main room looked the same, but there was a new wall with a plain, white doorway off to the left. I looked at Alice, waiting for her to open it, but she gestured me to go first. I walked hesitantly up to the door and opened it. Inside was the most artsy nursery I've ever seen. The walls we're painted with lightly colored trees with any mythical creature any girl would love to meet fairies, unicorns, elves… etc. The carpet was a long, shaggy, green carpet, resembling grass. The crib was brown with pink and green blankets laid over the side. There was little mushroom's that sprouted colorfully from the carpet, fake ones of course, but still added a fairytale like state to the room. I saw a white cloud painted on the far wall, I only noted this, because it was a big cloud, and it was the only one.

"Did your mom pick out a name?" Alice asked, pulling me from my observations of the room.

"Huh? Oh, umm, Kristen." I responded.

"I like that name. Now I can put something in the cloud." That explained the cloud.

"What about yours?" Alice asked, looking at my stomach.

"For the girls, Marie and Carlie, my Mom and I's middle name, and Anthony and Mason, my Dad's middle name, and old last name."

"That's a good idea, Nessie."

"Jake and I are going back to the hospital, do you want to come?" I offered.

"No, when I try to see the whole half-vampire half-human things, or when I'm near one, it gives me a massive headache." I looked at her. "You can ask Jacob about it later, he was like my aspirin."

Jake and I got back to the hospital, only to find something totally scary.

"Dad, where is mom?" I cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Review, review, review. **

**Xx **

I looked over to my dad, who had his head in his hands.

"Dad, what happened? I'm gone for thirty minutes and…" I mumbled.

"Carlisle's measurements say she should deliver the baby now, and he's not allowing me in the operating room." He muttered. "Though he can't do this alone. I need to help, it's _my _child. All I can do is listen to Carlisle's thoughts, and the babies." I walked over to him, at least she wasn't dead. Dad went tense at my thought. I rubbed my hand up and down his back.

"It'll be okay, Mom's in the hands of someone who's studied medical stuff for over 300 years. It'll be over soon." I paused for a moment. "Here does this help… I hope Mama will be okay, and that the baby will be okay." He looked at me and smiled. A few minutes later, Grandpa walked in, pulling off blood-red gloves.

"Bella is doing okay," I giggled, "She's asleep, as her body is turning back into a vampire. Would you like to meet you daughter?" I jumped out of my seat, but Dad got up hesitantly, he was nervous. Jacob came up and put his arm around my waist, and I held onto Dad's hand as we followed Grandpa. He led us into a room, the lights we're dimmed, and there was a clear little hospital crib, with a little sleeping baby in it. I looked over to my mom, who was on her back sleeping, then my attention focused back on my sister, who yawned and her eyes fluttered open. I skipped over to her.

"May I pick her up?" I asked.

"Of course, she's tough like you were." Grandpa responded. Dad and Jacob walked up behind me to view the new member of the family. I carefully picked her up and placed her in a cradle position. She looked at me in the eyes and waved at me. She had bronze hair that was in a wavy hold to her head. Her eyes we're green, and I could tell that she was a lot like my- our father in his human days.

"She looks like you, dad." I noted. "I'm you're sister, Renesmee. And this is your brother-in-law, Jacob. And this is your Daddy." I introduced her to every one of us. "And that's your Grandpa, and," I turned her to our mom. "That's our Mommy."

"She said, well thought, that it's all very nice to meet you." Daddy announced.

"Do you want to hold her?" He nodded, and I placed Kristen in his arms. He rocked her gently, he looked like he was about to cry, she was obviously a perfect reflection of my dad in his baby years.

"I'm going to go call everybody, tell them to come see her." I left the room to dial Alice's phone number.

"Hello?" Her soprano voice answered.

"Auntie Aaaalice, you have a new niece." I sang. "Tell everyone, even Emmett and Jasper to come down.

"Really, Bella had her baby?" She said with full blown excitement.

"Yup, now get your butt's down here. See you soon, bye!" Then I hung up. I turned back over to Kristen, who was now smiling, probably from Jacob.

"Hewwo wittle babieeee." I cooed. She smiled at me.

"She's says 'Hi sissy.'" Daddy translated. I never thought I would be called 'sissy.' That made me really happy.

"Alice, Grandma, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are all on their way." I announced. I walked over to my mom, who was still asleep, and I placed my hand upon her cheek. I showed her the images of Kristen, and the resemblance from her and our Dad. When I was done, I removed my hand and I swore I saw my mom smile. I walked back over to my dad's side. He was still admiring her.

"I think we'll give you some alone time." I whispered to my dad, he went and sat down in a chair, it wasn't like he was tired, but I think a fatherly instinct just kicked in.

Grandpa, Jacob and I walked out into the lobby, where we waited for everyone to get here. We didn't have to wait long; they got here not a minute later.

"So where is she?" Alice asked.

"Come on this way, Daddy's holding her right now." I led them back into the room, where Dad was still holding her; he was singing, well humming, a lullaby. Almost every girl has her own song that Daddy has composed for them. This was Kristin's song. I have my own song to; he used to sing it to me every night, until I moved in with Jacob.

"Oh my gosh, she looks just like him!" Alice whispered. Everyone began whispering the same comments, except Emmett and Rosalie; they stared with jealous eyes, but were happy nonetheless. I knew why, too, they wanted a baby, badly, and all though being an uncle/aunt, they never got the title 'mother' and 'father.'

"Rosalie, Emmett, can you come out in the hall for a sec?" I whispered only to them. Curiosity covered their face, but they followed.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked.

"You want a baby." I stated. "A baby to call you own."

"Yes, but that's not going to happen." Rosalie whispered.

"But it _did_ happen to my mom, after she was turned, because of me. I can make that happen for you." Rosalie and Emmett's face lit up when the saw where I was going with this.

"You would do that?" They whispered together.

"Not now," I said, their faces fell slightly, but not all the way, they knew what I was promising. "Give Kristen a few months to be the new baby. You can practice on her. It'll give you time to pick out a name, decorate the nursery. Though you may want to ask Grandpa about this, our coven is becoming extremely large, eight vampires, two half vampires, a werewolf, and then two babies on the way." I cradled my little bump.

"I see what you mean. We'll ask Carlisle later. Maybe we should just move to an island and have a fancy castle there." Rosalie laughed; she would love the idea of forever living in a castle.

"I promise, one way or the other, you will get your child, but just give it time, be sure you're ready." Rosalie and Emmett nodded, smiling huge smiles at the fact that they're going to be parents. We walked back into the room to join everyone in admiring the newest addition to the Cullen Clan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter I mentioned that Edward composed a song for Kristen. Go to my profile and I posted a song for the lullaby. **

**Xx **

A week has passed since Kristen was born and she was already saying words like 'Mama' and 'Papa.' Words that take regular babies months to learn how to say. My mom was awake, and a full vampire again. Rosalie and Emmett had asked Grandpa about them having a baby, he said that would be fine, since they have wanted one since forever, but I was right, we would have to go somewhere, because he was sure Grandma would want one, and that Alice might want one to.

"Have you found out where we are going to go?" Dad asked Grandpa.

"Well, here," he pointed to a spot on the map; "We could buy a large piece of land, and build our own tiny town. We can plant trees around the area, and make it completely private property. We can each have our own house, and even build a little school for the kids." He looked at me, and at Kristen. "And a hospital, so when, and if anyone else, has a baby we can be ready." Grandpa and Daddy were having about as much fun as a child building their own Lego city.

"A library would be nice too, considering if Kristen is anything like Nessie, she will be picky of her books." Daddy added.

"Alice, I'll need you to give me good stocks, and lottery numbers. Building an entire town from scratch is going to be expensive." Grandpa explained. Alice began searching the future and writing down numbers and names.

Grandpa folded up the map and put it in his pocket, "Esme and I are going to go buy the land, and began planning where whose house is going to go." He grabbed onto Grandma's hand, and they ran out the door.

I walked over to Kristen who was playing with Mom's hair.

"How do you like your new sister?" Mom asked me, she looked at me through the mess of hair in front of her face.

"She's really pretty, she looks a lot like Dad, and she's really sweet." I complimented.

"I thought you would be jealous of her, you know, getting all the attention."

"What? No, I am happy to have gotten a sister at all, and I have Jacob now, and in a few months, my babies too." I looked down at my stomach, and cradled it.

"Good point." My mom spit out some of the hair Kristen shoved in her mouth, she didn't mind it though.

"Nessie, can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked over my shoulder and it was Alice.

"Of course." Alice linked hands with Jasper, and I followed them out the door.

Alice took a breath, "Nessie, we would like to ask you, if we could have a baby too." I wasn't really surprised, I was sure everyone in the house would want a child eventually.

"Yeah, I mean, you would want something you couldn't even see?" I asked.

"Well it might be different, you know if it was a part of me. But I would rather have that then nothing, I've never complained about it, but I have always wanted one."

"Yea, but like I said to Rosalie and Emmett, give Kristen some time to be a baby, and I did promise Rosalie first, but plan out names, plan out the nursery. Think about it."

"Of course, that's all we ask, thank you so much, Nessie!" Alice sang, she hugged me, and to my surprise, Jasper hugged me.

"Thank you." Jasper whispered in my ear.

Alice began searching the future to see what color the nursery would be painted to give her hints on the sex of the baby. All of a sudden, her eyes were filled with horror and she inhaled a sharp breath. Everyone filed out of the house.

"Alice what is it?" Everyone asked, except for my Dad, who already knew what the answer was. Jasper was trying to calm down everyone.

"The Volturi." I froze, what did they want? "They want to check up on Renesmee, to make sure she is behaving." Alice cried.

"It shouldn't be that bad Alice, I mean if their just-"

"No you don't understand," She interrupted. "They're going to see you're pregnant, and find your own children a threat, and Kristen, they're going to think we're going to create a bunch of them. They are thinking that we are going to steal their throne." Alice talked in a blur.

"But we're not! We don't want anything to do with them!" I cried.

"Does that matter to them?" Alice pointed out.

"It will be fine, remember what I can do?" Alice looked at me confused. I sighed. "I hope you understand."

"Oh." She said. Everyone relaxed when I said that. All of a sudden, the dirt in front of the door began to move around; like there was something under there moving around, the dirt rose from the ground and formed into a butterfly, and flew away. Kristen laughed and clapped her hands.

"Look a butterfly!" She sang.

"Did she do that?" I whispered. I watched the dirt butterfly fly up into the clouds and then fall apart.

"Kristen, what does a flower look like?" Daddy asked her.

Kristen focused on the patch of grass and the blades twisted up into a green rose.

"Incredible." Dad muttered.

"She does what I do, except she shows you physically, instead of in your head." I mused. Kristen let the rose fall back into its natural state and looked up at the clouds, where she formed a heart.

"We are one talented family." Rosalie said. Everyone nodded as they watched the heart cloud become deformed by the wind.

"So when will the Volturi be here?" Dad brought up again.

"In a month, they'll meet us on our new land, so we need to get packing. Edward I need you to call Carlisle and just tell him and Esme to stay there and begin building." Alice instructed. Dad began calling Carlisle, and went back into the house. I want everyone to take only what you need, the whole point of the new town is to get new things. Rosalie, I need you to begin selling the house, include that it comes fully furnished. Everyone else, start packing."

Everyone got to work on their job, Alice bought lottery tickets and Emmett left early to help with the building. We we're done packing within a week, and off to our new home. The large piece of land was in North Dakota, it was a secluded area, only a few tiny towns we're within a fifty mile radius of our large piece of land. We pulled up to what seemed like ten-foot tell gates, with probably twenty foot brick walls surrounding the area. Though if anyone broke into our city, it wouldn't be a problem, but I don't think our family is really up to killing people. Above the tall steel iron gate laid a carving that said the name 'Cullen' above it. Alice ran out of her car and entered in a pin number that opened the gates.

Inside was a huge field of dirt that was freshly dug up. It seemed this field had a never ending area, but it did, I could faintly see the end of the wall. Grandpa and Grandma ran up to welcome us; they were covered in dirt and wood shavings.

"Welcome to Cullen." Grandpa greeted us with a smile. I looked behind him, and though they've only been building a week, they already had the frames up of the houses. "Come on let me show you where the houses will be."

We walked to the middle of the field, and on the way Grandpa gestured to where what was going to be.

"The garage will be there, so when we're done, you can park your cars in there. We're building a playground for the children over there. A movie theatre over there, smallest one you'll ever see, but probably the fanciest." We got to the middle where five wooden frames stood in a circular formation, all facing each other. One of them was a bit farther in the building process, and that was probably mine, since Jacob and I are one of the only few who need to sleep. In the middle of the five houses was a structure for a fountain. Grandpa pointed to each house, explained whose was whose.

We continued walking; Grandpa showed us the location for the library, hospital, school and everything else we would need to live happily here. It gave me a very happy future. One of children, family and eternity.


	14. Chapter 14

**What do you think of the story so far? Please tell me!**

**Xx **

Four weeks passed by so fast and the Volturi would be here in three days. In the past month, our homes we're all finished and everyone began working on the other places. Alice took us out shopping for furniture, clothes, etc. She told us to not hold back, it was our new home, and would remain our home forever. Alice and Jasper went with a trendier design, Rosalie and Emmett went full on fancy, expensive themed, Jacob and I went with a modern design, and Grandpa and Grandma, Daddy, and Mommy went with an old fashioned design. Alice insisted that we build a shopping mall, but Grandpa said he'd think about it. It would be hard to buy random things, to buy things that may just sit there.

We rented a truck so we could move our furniture to our little town without having to deal with people asking too many question about how we could afford this. Jacob and I began decorating the nursery; Grandpa told us it would be a boy and girl. Because of that, we gave each child their own separate rooms, decorating it according to each gender, so that used up our third bedroom. Every house had three bedrooms, and two bathrooms, since everyone decided they wanted a child too, it gave it a very human taste to the town.

"What should we do for Masen's room?" I asked as I carried the paint into the plain room.

"I was thinking brown and blue, paint the top half blue, bottom half brown." He gestured the two halves.

"Okay, you start taping; I'll lay down the tarp. Make sure the tape is even too, you don't want crooked lines." I tossed him one of those leveler ruler things. I grabbed the huge roll of tarp and laid it out around the walls, then opened the can of blue paint.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go tell Alice we need brown carpet. Brown for Marie's to right?" He nodded and I bolted out the door to tell Alice. I went into her house, where she was painting the living room a purple color.

"Hey we need enough brown carpet for both nurseries." I told her.

"I went out last week, bought every color of everything. There all in the supply shed, Emmett can help you cut it." Alice said, barely moving her eyes away from her paint job.

"Oh, okay then." I let her get back to painting, and ran back to Jacob, where he already began painting the top half. I grabbed a brush, and started on another wall.

"Carpet's taken care of, if we need any another carpet colors, or paint, I guess Alice bought everything, so we should be good." I said.

"We'll need to go out and buy a crib and everything huh? Only two and half months now." He said excitedly.

We did buy everything need to finish the nurseries before the Volturi arrived. For Masen, we bought a brown dresser, with a matching crib. The crib was the most confortable crib we could find. All of the clothes and blankets matched the room. We got the carpet put in, and we got a rug to match the theme. There was a rocking chair in the corner, next to a bookcase, that was empty for now; we didn't know what kind of books he would like. We got teddy bears and little toys for him to play with.

For Marie, we did pretty much the same thing, but with pink instead of blue. She got a pink dresser instead of brown. Each room had a small flat screen, which would play music and peaceful images when we put them the bed. We were now working on our bedroom. We painted the walls a beige color, but kept the carpet white. We got a huge bed, with a black comforter and beige sheets, but that was pretty much it, our room didn't have much thought behind it as the babies rooms did.

Something kicked my stomach, and I grasped it.

"What's the matter?" Jacob was behind me holding my hands to my stomach.

"I think it's the baby, he is just kicking. Or she." I added.

"I love you." Jacob whispered in my ear. I turned to kiss him, I meant it to be romantic, but he took it as something different. I played along until his hands began removing my shirt. I pulled away.

"Jake, no, it's not safe." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Why? People do this all the time." He said kissing my neck.

"While pregnant?"

"Yup."

"Jake but my Dad is right next door, I don't think he'd be too fond of us doing this."

"Not right now he isn't, him and you mom are out hunting, to prepare for the Volturi tomorrow." I surrendered with a groan, what was the point in arguing with him when he was in this mood. I was sure I was disturbing everyone else out there, but I didn't care. They all wanted babies and they would get babies, if they kept their mouths shut.

"Nessie, Jacob!" Alice screamed pounding on the front door. I blinked my eyes and sat up. I yawned and got up to put my pajamas back on so I could answer the door.

"Yes?" I yawned as I answered the door.

"The Volturi are coming, _today_. I want you and Jacob to be presentable."

"Oh crud, _today?" _I guess I was still a little fuzzy from last night.

"Yes, now go get ready. Oh, and thanks _so_ much for the show last night." Alice complained.

I let that go, she didn't know, "Alice I'm letting that go but tell everyone else if they complain at all about last night, they won't get their chance to be a parent." She froze at my threat, she knew when I was bluffing, and I definitely wasn't bluffing now.

"Sorry, I'll go tell everyone. They will be here in two hours, get Jacob up please." She backed away and I shut the door. I went upstairs and into our room.

"Jacob, honey wake up." I said shaking his shoulder. He lifted his hands to rub his eyes, then opened them and smiled at me.

"Hi, my Nessie." He sat up to give me a kiss.

I pulled away. "Jake not now, the Volturi will be here in two hours, we need to get ready and I'm starving." I whined.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Jacob followed my lead and took a shower. I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a baggy white shirt, something that hid my belly a little bit. I went down stairs into the kitchen, where I poured a bowl of cereal. Personally, I didn't like cereal, but I don't think I have enough time to fry up some eggs. By the time I finished it, Jacob came walking down stairs, buttoning up a white collar shirt that was tucked into a pair of black slacks. I giggled.

"What's so funny? I thought I look nice." Jacob said.

"You do, but we match. I think it is cute." I stood up, pirouetting my black and white ensemble. I walked over to the hall closet where I put on a pair of white high heels. Jacob put on a pair of white tennis shoes, he owned a pair of black dress shoes, but I think he wanted to continue to match me.

I took his hand and we walked outside where we met the rest of the family. My dad glared at me and Jacob, knowing what we did last night, but remained silent. Emmett and Rosalie were hiding laughs, but failed at hiding the smile. Alice and Dad looked towards the towards the gates, everyone followed, even Kristen, who was standing by Mom. I saw the Volturi all elegantly leap over the gate. Kristen began building a wall of dirt and grass, wanting to protect us.

"No, stop it Kristen." Mom bent down next to Kristen.

"But they're scary." Kristen cried. My Mom just nodded and stood up in time for the Volturi to join us.

"Hello, my old friends. Renesmee, you're all grown up dear. And you're expecting, isn't that something." Aro spoke. I just nodded; the Volturi weren't particularly my favorite people, considering they almost killed the ones I loved.

"And who is this we have here?" He looked at Kristin. "She looks like you Edward, who did you mate with to get her?" Aro joked.

"My Bella, she is the mother of Kristen." He moved protectively behind the two of them.

"How did you perform such a task, when vampires cannot bear children?" Aro mused.

"Nessie has discovered a new power, and if I were you, I wouldn't push her too far." Dad warned. "Would you like to demonstrate, Nessie?"

"Aro," I began sweetly, "I _hope_ you dance like a monkey!" I spat.

Aro began dancing, waving his arms around and making monkey noises. My family burst out in laughter, while the guard suppressed giggles. Aro did eventually stop, and when he did, he looked delirious; he smoothed out his hair and cleared his throat.

"I see what you mean, that is a very interesting gift you have." I smiled at him.

Suddenly, the dirt began to rumble and a giant handgun rose from the ground, shooting the guard with a ball of dirt.

My Mom picked up Kristen, "Kristen, no, that's inappropriate, apologize." She instructed. I knew she was in no position to be polite to the Volturi but, she was also in no position to anger them either.

"I'm so very sorry Mr. Sir." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Your child did that?" Aro asked, dusting dirt out of his hair and clothes.

"Yes, she has a way of projecting her thoughts, creating her thoughts in the physical world."

"You Cullen's never disappoint, I'd love to see more." Aro walked closer, reaching out for Dad's hand. My dad reluctantly gave him his hand. So Aro was now seeing everything since the last time they saw us.

"You plan to create more of these half-human breeds? Well no, no, no, that just won't do. Alec, get Renesmee please."

I was suddenly frozen in my place, unable to understand where I was, or what was going on.


	15. Chapter 15

I was frozen like this for what felt like years, until my mom's shield kicked me back into consciousness.

When I opened my eyes everyone was tensed to spring, Jacob phased which he hadn't done in a long time, I'm sure he was out of the wolf thing.

"I hope you stop." I muttered. I was woozy from Alec's power, so I remained quiet, I don't know why though. The Volturi came to a halt, and stood up from their crouch.

"Obviously, our work here is done today." Aro said as he backed away with his hands up.

"But we won't allow this _existence_ to continue on for much longer, we will be back, with a plan." Caius spoke for the first time today.

"And the half-children will be first." Jane said looking at me. I gulped loudly, I knew my power would stop her, but she was still the scariest angel I've ever seen.

"Let's leave." Aro said. They put up the hoods on their robes, and jumped over the wall. There was silence for a minute, and then everyone was hugging me and bombarding me with 'Thank Yous.'

"If it wasn't for my mom, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did." I explained. They released their hugs, but still looked at me.

"That was bad ass how you made Aro dance like a monkey!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Excuse me if he looks like a monkey to me." I said. Everyone laughed, it was true.

Two months passed by with the blink of an eye. Jacob was extremely impatient with the arrival of the babies. We got the town finished, and now we were adding trees, grass, flowers, etc.

Jacob came up and placed his hands on my full stomach. "When will these babies be here?" He asked for the fifth time today.

"Two weeks, you know that." I responded.

"Not soon enough." He bent down to kiss my belly, and then found his way up to my lips. I laughed at his impatient tone.

"Maybe we can ask Grandpa if he can give us another ultra sound. Come on, let's go." I grabbed his hand and tugged him out the door. We walked around the fountain over to Grandpa's house; we were almost there, when everything went black…

**JPOV (Jacob)**

"Maybe we can ask Grandpa if he can give us another ultra sound. Come on, let's go." Nessie grabbed my hand and I followed after her. She led me over towards Carlisle's house. Hopefully he would agree, I wanted to see those babies before they were born.

I wanted to bolt ahead, but continued to let Nessie lead me, that would have been fine, but then she passed out. I caught her before she could hit the ground, and I scooped her up into my arms.

"Carlisle! Get out here now!" I screamed, Edward, Bella, and well, almost everyone else filed out of their homes.

"What happened to her?" Edward demanded.

"I don't know, she wanted to ask Carlisle if she could get another ultrasound, and then she passed out. She seemed fine and full of energy before we left." Carlisle grabbed her out of my arms, I didn't want to let go, but knew I had to.

"I'm taking her to the hospital; I need to make sure the babies are okay." I froze; I wasn't even thinking of the babies, I was only worried about her at the time being.

I kissed her head, and let Carlisle take her away. I didn't hesitate a bit, to begin running to where Carlisle was taking my Nessie. I got to the hospital under a minute, and since there was only two rooms built into the hospital, I followed Carlisle's scent and went into that room.

I burst through the door, "What's wrong with her?" I cried.

"Jacob out, now, I'm trying to save the babies, and you're not helping." Carlisle said without looking away from Nessie. I could smell the blood coming from her, and I backed away out of the room feeling helpless. I got back into the lobby, where everyone was already waiting. I sat down next to Edward and bawled my eyes out. I was never one to cry, I've never cried. Edward placed his hand on my back, I flinched at the cold touch, but allowed it, he was trying to comfort me, and it would be rude to turn that down.

"Excuse me, Edward." I ducked out of the room, and took off my clothes, and phased. I couldn't bear to feel the emotions that had me dying inside.

_Yo, dude, what's up? Haven't heard from you in a while, since the wedding._ Seth said.

_So not in the mood right now, Seth._

_What's wrong?_

_It's Nessie, she fainted and now I could lose her and the babies._

_Oh, man, I'm sorry. I'll give you some alone time, just check in once and a while. We miss ya._

And Seth was gone. I sat there in silence for about ten minutes, just whimpering to myself. Until I heard Carlisle finish stitching up Nessie, and pulled off the latex gloves. I phased back and put back on my clothes and ran into the waiting room just in time for Carlisle to walk out of the room.

I couldn't speak, I just stared at him.

"Nessie, and your children should be fine, but I'm going to keep her asleep for a while, so she has time to heal." I nodded. They were both okay, I just wouldn't be able to hear Nessie's velvet voice for a while.

"Thank you." I whispered. Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Jacob I think you should get home, get some rest." Edward suggested.

"I am not leaving." I said sternly.

"Jake, seriously, do you want to be tired when Nessie does wake up?"

"Then I'll sleep on the floor, I am _not_ leaving." I moved the benches into a bed, and folded my shirt into a pillow.

"Okay, I'll bring you some food tomorrow morning." I nodded and Edward left. I closed my eyes, hoping to sleep through the day….

**NPOV (Nessie)**

I sat up in bed. But this wasn't my bed. I looked around and the room was extremely white and bright. Where was I?

"Hello?" I called. No one answered. "Is anyone there?" I called again. I got up only to realize it was a really bad idea. A sharp pain hit my stomach, like I'd just been stabbed. I fell to my knees and let out a blood curdling scream. And then everything went black….

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I've been here in this hospital for four days, I haven't left. Edward brought me meals when I needed them. Nessie still wasn't awake.

"I'm just here to check on her." Carlisle said as he came through the hospital doors, he went into Nessie's room and was out within thirty seconds.

"She seems fine, still asleep as her body recovers, but she should be waking up any time now." He announced.

"Thank you."

"I'll be back later tonight to check on her." Carlisle said, and then he left.

I sat on my chair bed for thirty minutes, I hated being alone when I was awake, it gave my mind time to think, and I didn't like that.

"Hello?" A faint voice whispered.

"Nessie?" I said to myself. I got up and stumbled towards her room, I hadn't heard her voice in four days, and it was like heaven to me.

"Is anyone there?" The voice whispered again. I was almost to her room door, just a little closer, if only I could move my feet faster.

Then I heard the most stomach churning scream I have ever heard in my life, and it pained me to hear it.

I burst the door and found Nessie's body on the floor, unmoving. I could hear her uneven heartbeat and her ragged breathing, she was still alive. I ran to the front door and screamed as loud as I could, they would hear me.

"Carlisle? Edward? Anybody, please!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Jacob, Jacob what is it?" Edward asked, Carlisle was behind him.

"It's Nessie that scream that I'm sure you heard was her!" I yelled.

Carlisle and Edward ran into her room where she was still lying on the floor, Edward picked her up and placed her on the bed. The bed became wet where Nessie was lying.

"I think she's going into labor." Carlisle said. So you mean she's going to have her children while in _this _condition?

"She can't… not now." I murmured.

**NPOV (Nessie)**

_**I have to change the dream she had a little bit, I didn't plan to make the hospital so small, so it wouldn't make sense that she sees herself flying down a hallway. Sorry.**_

I woke up and found myself in the same room, I thought it was just a dream I had before, and I didn't know it was reality. I was lying in something wet, and I wanted to move, but a hand stopped me.

"Nessie don't move." Grandpa warned me. My head slumped back to my pillow.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're in labor, Nessie." My Grandpa stated.

"What? Then why aren't you doing anything!" I yelled, why wasn't he getting them out?

"You aren't dilated enough, and your contractions need to be closer together." I let it go; he knew what he was talking about. I looked around the room and I saw my Mom, Dad, and Jacob. I smiled at Jacob; until I saw that his eyes were overflowing with tears, and were bloodshot.

"Jacob? Jacob, what's the matter?" I asked.

"You were out for like four days, and then when you screamed and passed out, it scared the crap out of me Nessie."

I tried to sit up to get a better look at him, but Grandpa's hand stopped me again. I grunted with defeat.

"Jacob, come over here." I patted the side of my bed. He got up and kneeled by my bedside.

"I would never leave you, and take the babies with me; I would make sure we were both either safe, or one of us made it." I kissed his jet black hair.

He looked into my eyes and smiled a relieved smile. Another contraction hit, and it hit hard. I groaned in pain, Grandpa checked some papers, and Jacob went tense. The pain left and left me panting.

"I'm fine." I told Jacob. He relaxed but worry stayed behind.

The contractions began coming faster and more frequent.

"Nessie, it's time." Grandpa announced.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

"Nessie, it's time." Carlisle announced.

Confusion, worry and fear spread across her face. I grabbed her hand and squeezed, it was such a husband-y thing to do.

"You can do this." I whispered in her ear.

"I can do this." She panted.

"Edward, or Bella, can you come put you hand on her forehead, she needs to cool down." Carlisle instructed. Edward put his hand on her forehead, and Bella came over and held her other hand.

"Nessie, I'm going to need you to push now okay?" Carlisle told her. Nessie nodded hesitantly and pushed, she squeezed my hand hard, it didn't hurt, it probably hurt her though. Nessie finished with a sigh of pain. It hurt me to see her like this.

"Good job, again." Nessie did as he asked, but this time she screamed.

"I can see the head Nessie, the first baby is almost out. Again." Carlisle instructed. Nessie pushed again, she was crying and I didn't want to look at her face, to see the pain she was going through.

"One more, Nessie, Jacob would you like to see?" Carlisle offered.

"No thanks, it sounds painful, and it probably looks painful." Nessie glared at me and pushed one more time. A baby's cry filled the room.

"Marie." Carlisle announced. I couldn't tell what she really looked like now, she was all covered in… goop.

"Bella, can you wash her off? Be very careful, she's not as durable as Nessie or Kristen." Carlisle handed Marie off to Bella, who handled her very gingerly.

Nessie began pushing about a minutes after Marie was born. Masen took longer to be born but he was born okay, no problems. Edward began washing Masen off and I sat next to Nessie.

"I'm so proud of you." I congratulated her. She smiled, to out-of-breath to talk. Bella walked over, holding Marie.

"Nessie, would you like to hold her?" Nessie held out her arms and Bella placed Marie into her arms. Marie had pale skin, but darker than Nessie's. She had black curls, and green eyes. She had Nessie's little pointed nose and my eyes, though the eye color was green.

"Where did the green eyes come from?" I asked.

Edward raised his hand, holding Masen. "Guilty." Edward walked over to me, offering Masen. I held out my arms and grasped Masen in a cradle hold. Masen was paler, almost Nessie pale, but had my hair style, my eye color, and my nose. If he was a lot tanner, he would look like me when I was a baby. Now I saw what Edward was so goo-goo eyed over Kristen for.

"Hi little guy." I said to Masen. He blinked his big brown eyes and opened his mouth in an 'O' shape.

"He can't say or show it yet, but he said 'Hi Dada.'" Edward translated.

I bounced him up and down until his eyes closed.

"You can probably take them home now if you want, Nessie can go home too." Carlisle said.

"You go ahead Jake; it'll take a little longer to get home." Nessie said. I grabbed Marie and held them in both arms and began walking home.

I didn't get very far before everyone decided they wanted a closer look.

"Oh my gosh, they are _soooo_ cute!" Alice exclaimed.

"Shh, they are sleeping." I warned. Alice pressed her lips together.

"I'm very happy for the two of you." Esme whispered.

"Though you stink and are not at _all_ attractive, you certainly make cute children." Rosalie joked. She could be ready to kill you, and she will stop dead in her tracks if there was a baby in front of you.

"Nice, I'm a great uncle, and I still look _this _sexy." Emmett complimented himself. I couldn't help but laugh. I got home and put each baby in their crib and covered them up with their blanket, and then turned on their TV's. Everyone stayed behind to admire them in their sleep.

Esme walked up to me, "I've never really experienced a child, well like a baby, baby, for this long. My child died before I even got the chance to hold it."

"Oh yeah, Bella mentioned something about that." I responded.

"Well, I guess what I'm saying is, if you need help with anything, let me know. I was so prepared for when my child would be born, I had everything ready, and I never got the chance to use it."

"Are you excited for a child of your own?" I asked.

"More than you could ever imagine."

"I think I can relate." I pointed out. A baby's cry was heard and I listened in to find out which room it was coming from. I ran into Marie's room.

"I didn't do it I swear." Alice said as she backed away from the crib with her hands up. Rosalie did the same.

"I think she is just hungry, Esme," She came running into the room. "Can you go make her a bottle; I think all the stuff is in the cupboard in the kitchen." She ran down stairs. I rocked Marie up and down, to try to calm her down.

"Look who went into Dad mode." Rosalie said. I glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"I have to admit, I'd never thought I'd see this side of you, I'm impressed." Rosalie complimented.

"Thanks, I think…" I responded. She laughed and watched me comfort Marie.

"Here ya go Jake." Esme handed me the bottle, and I gave it to Marie. She latched onto the nipple of the bottle and began to drink from it. Feeding my child for the first time made me all warm inside; Nessie never really drank from a bottle, let alone baby formula. She found the stuff repulsive. Edward came in through door with Nessie in his arms, sleeping. He carried her into our bedroom, and laid her on the bed, and covered her with the blankets.

"Give her time to rest." Edward said. "This is Marie, right?" I nodded. "She really is cute, I'm surprised she got my eyes, I didn't expect that." I looked up at Edward and tried to imagine him with Marie's eyes, and it was hard, maybe because for so long, I've known him with golden eyes. Marie spit out her bottle, and I set it on the dresser, and was getting ready to put her down in bed.

"You have to burp her first." Esme said before I laid her down.

"What?" Why would you burp a baby?

"It gets the air out, you don't have to, but it you don't then the baby will be cranky and gassy. I don't think you want that."

"How do you…"

"Here, give her to me, do you have a towel? Like a wash cloth or something?" I went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth off the towel rack. I handed Marie to Esme, and then handed her the towel. She placed the towel over her shoulder, and raised Marie into an upright position and rested her head on her shoulder. Esme began to pat Marie's back, I thought she was going to break Marie, but I kept my mouth shut. After all, she was probably the best mom in the town. After a few pats, the baby gave out a little burp. Esme handed Marie to me, and went to put the towel back in the bathroom.

"What's the towel for?" I asked

"Sometimes they have a little baby barf." Esme responded.

"I see, thank you." Marie's eyes fluttered until they closed completely. I went to lay her down in her crib. I turned to everyone who was gathered in the hallway. "I'm going to go catch some sleep, it's been a really long day for me and it will be nice to sleep in something other the hospital chairs. If you hear any of the babies crying, you are welcome to come in and take care of them if I don't wake up. You can be like my night time babysitters, at least until Nessie recovers."

"Good night Jacob, congratulations!" Everyone said as they filed out the door. I kept the door unlocked so none of them would have trouble getting in in case they need to. I walked up stairs, kissed each child good night, and then went to lay next to my sleeping Nessie. When I got comfortable, I placed her hand on my cheek, and I watched her dreams. I did this a lot.

She dreamt of the babies around the age of seven, and of me and her, still our 18 looking selves, playing a game of some sort. The children's laughter filled the dream, and it made me smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm thinking about the other Cullen's babies, I really want to make them all girls, because it would be easier, but I think throwing a boy in there would make it interesting, considering he is venomous. So who should get the boy? Let me know, and review the story please!**

**Xx **

**NPOV (Nessie)**

Jacob's loud snoring woke me up; I opened my eyes up to see his peaceful face sleeping. I rolled over to cuddle him and found the shift feeling different then it usually does. I jolted up and grasped my stomach, and there was nothing. I began crying. Jacob heard my sobs and woke up and pulled me closer to him.

"Shh, shh, what's wrong, sweetie?" Jacob said rubbing my back.

"Where are they?" I said, hugging my flat stomach.

He grabbed my face to make me look him in the eyes. "You don't remember do you?" I shook my head. He scooped me up in his arms and he led me into Masen's room, where there was a little baby sleeping in the crib.

"Masen?" I asked. He nodded, he carried me out of the room, I protested, I didn't want to leave Masen. He then brought me into Marie's room, where there was too a sleeping baby.

"Marie?" I choked through the tears. He nodded.

"You had them yesterday, love." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I thought… I thought that was just a dream." I murmured. That would explain why I don't remember it.

"Well you we're asleep for four days, and then went into labor, I would imagine why it would feel like a dream." Jacob said, hugging me.

Marie yawned, and I was guessing she was awake. I walked slowly over to her crib. Her eyes cracked open and she looked at me with a curious face. I looked at Jacob.

"Go ahead, you have only held her once, and you don't even remember it." Jacob urged. "I'm going to go get Masen; it sounds like he is up too." I walked over to Marie's crib. She looked at me and smiled, she was waving her arms in the air. I put my arms around her and held her close.

"Hi, Marie." I whispered, and she laughed. A strong smell hit me and I gagged.

"Phew someone has got a dirty diaper." I brought her over to the changing table and laid her down. I removed the old diaper, and cleaned her up, only to realize, I had no idea where the diapers were.

"Jake, where are the diapers?" I yelled. Jacob walked in with Masen in his arms.

"That is a good question." Jacob opened cupboards and drawers, and looked in closets and he couldn't find any.

"What are we supposed to use for a diaper then?" I asked, poor little Marie was just sitting there with nothing covering her.

A knock on the door pulled Jacob away from his search.

"Hi, we thought you might need these." Alice said

"May we come in?" Grandma said next.

I heard footsteps walking up the stairs. I put a hand towel over Marie. She kept kicking it off so I just gave up.

"Hi Alice, Grandma." I said.

"Here, we brought these for you." Alice pulled a bag of diapers out from behind her.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I grabbed the bag and ripped it open. I pulled out a diaper and finished changing Marie. She smiled after having a clean diaper on after sitting in the nude for almost ten minutes. I picked her up and bounced her up and down.

Jake walked up to me and handed me a bottle. "Here, she's probably hungry again, I know Masen is." My nose wrinkled when I realized what was in the bottle, this stuff was disgusting. Jake noticed my disgruntled expression.

"Nessie, hun, I know you didn't like this as a baby, but these guys are more human, and they like it." I gave up with a sigh, if they liked it then they would get it, I just wouldn't enjoy feeding them as much anymore. I was about to give the bottle to Marie when Alice called out.

"Wait! Can I feed her, please, please, please, please?" Alice begged.

"Umm, sure, here you go…" I handed her Marie, and when she had her in a cradle, I handed her the bottle.

"I think I should get some practice, you know?" I watched as Marie suckled the milk out of the bottle. She spit it out before she finished the entire bottle, and Alice set the bottle down, lift Marie up, and began hitting her back.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Burping her, I watched Esme do it to Masen yesterday." She said, as she continued to pat Marie's back

"Oh, well, then don't break her." I asked

Alice glared at me, "Yes, because I'm the kind of person who would do that." I mouthed 'sorry' and walked off to find Jacob. He was still feeding Masen.

I sat next to Jacob. "This is just so much to take in."

"Yeah, but kind of worth it, right?" I smiled at his 'bright side' of this.

"Nessie?" I heard Alice call. I think she was wanting to give me back Marie.

I skipped over to her, "Yes, Alice?" I held out my arms, expecting to have Marie placed in them, but she didn't notice my gesture, so I placed them back my sides.

"You are not to leave this house." Alice instructed. Her demand made me freeze; I knew Alice was all for taking prisoners, as my mom once told me, but never in their own home.

"Alice, what?" I stared at her half-distant eyes.

"I can't see it very well, because I can't see _you_ very well, and I'm sure Jake is going to get involved, but I see you in an unfamiliar dark place. I think that you are going to get kidnapped." Alice whispered. Jake was suddenly by my side. "Jake you need to protect her at all costs, if it makes you feel more comfortable, you can call Seth and Leah to come. Someone will always be outside your house. It'll be like patrols again, huh Jake?" Jake laughed, I didn't get it though.

"Kidnapped?" I whispered.

Alice nodded, "We will keep you safe, I promise."

**Oh snap, kidnapped. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a few days, and it's going to be like that for the next two weeks, i am going to be busy from 9am to 6pm, so I will try to update as much as possible before that. Please, please, please review. I need to know how I'm doing **

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not seeing many reviews please let me know!**

**Xx **

"Kidnapped?" I repeated. I was still in shock, how could I be kidnapped when I'm surrounded by eight vampires, and a werewolf who would risk his life for mine?

"What is going on here?" My dad asked as he barged into the now crowded upstairs hallway. My mom followed him, holding his hand, with curiosity and worry in her eyes.

"I had a vision, I saw Nessie in a dark room, not one from here, with someone else." She waited to see my dad's reaction. "I can't see much because, well I can't really _see_ her, it hurts to try, and Jacob _is_ going to get involved."

My dad came up and hugged me. "We'll keep you safe, Nessie." He murmured into my hair.

"So, I'm going to have to be cooped up in here until you catch whoever it is?" That was going to be torture.

"Of course you can go out, but not alone anymore. You must have two of us, and Jacob along with you. You need to have you babies along as well." Alice explained.

This was too much; I went and sat down on the rocking chair in Masen's room. Everyone who was in the house followed.

Jacob came and sat beside the rocking chair with Masen securely in his arms. Though I was sitting in the chair, and he was kneeling beside me, he still was taller than me.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Edward will do a patrol around the area, to check for any unknown scents." My dad and Jasper left the house and went to find Emmett.

"And I say we should all have a slumber party." Alice exclaimed. "It'll keep you watched, and it'll be fun." I have to admit, it did sound like a good time. I was a mix between Alice and my mom. I wasn't a huge fashionista, but I wasn't totally casual either, and I haven't had a sleep over since my sophomore year of high school.

"And what about me?" Jake asked.

"Well you are going to go run patrols inside the city. You'll be close enough that you can keep an eye on Renesmee but look for whoever might be out there." Alice explained. Jacob looked slightly disappointed that he couldn't stay with me and keep me safe, but he obliged.

"Okay, I need to get in contact with Seth and Leah anyway. I'll head out now." He ducked down stairs after handing me Masen, and I could hear him phase into his russet-brown wolf form.

I looked back to the room, where Rosalie had joined.

"So what's this I hear about a sleep over?" Rosalie joked.

"We're having one to protect Renesmee, I'm sure you heard the story." Alice said.

"Yea, Edward explained it when he came and took Emmett away from me." Rosalie said with fake dramatic sobs.

"I haven't had a 'sleep over' since you kidnapped me way back when." Mama said with air quotes around the words 'sleep over.' I wonder what she meant by that. Alice laughed at the memory. "It sounds like fun, I'm in." My mom finished.

"Well, with no Emmett, I have nothing else to do, so I'm in." Rosalie said. I flinched at what their idea of an activity might be.

"Yay!" Alice shrieked. "So meet back here at 7:00PM, sharp." She gave us her best attempt at a demanding glare, but the excitement failed her attempt. Alice handed Marie over to my mom, and ran out the door with Rosalie. Then it was just me and my mom.

"Do you want to come over to my house; you haven't been in there in a while. We can take Marie and Masen." My mom offered.

"Sure thing, can you come help me grab the transportable play pins, just in case." I walked into my closet, where leaning against the wall were two pins. We only used them when Alice or someone else wanted to babysit them. My mom grabbed both insufficiently with one hand, while still securely holding Marie in the other. We walked across the paved area over to my Mom and Dad's house. There were some new pieces of furniture, and décor. Like some paintings that hung on the wall, old paintings, that I was sure cost thousands. A new coffee table, after mom actually beat dad at chess, he got a little angry and slammed his fist down on the table, breaking it in two.

My mom unfolded each pin, while still holding Marie.

"Are you hungry?" My mom asked.

"A little… well yea I am." I hadn't eaten breakfast today; I never got the chance, after Alice bombarded me with this terrifying news.

"Eggs." My mom and I said together. We laughed at our similarity. I sat in between the two pins, watching Marie and Masen admire the mobile hanging above them, as my mom prepared me breakfast. Marie laughed at the spinning zoo animals, and I smiled. She was so sweet.

"Here ya' go." My mom said, handing me a full plate of eggs. She sat beside Marie's pin and watched her as well. I turned my attention to Masen, who seemed like he was getting sleepy. He was definitely the calmer of the two. I wonder if Daddy or Jacob had been like that. I stabbed a mouthful of scrambled eggs with my fork.

"So what was with you and Alice, and the whole 'sleep over?'" I asked with my mouth full of eggs.

"Oh, you caught that? A long time ago, ways before you were even born, before your daddy even proposed to me. See your dad was very, _very_ protective." She put an emphasis on the second 'very.'

"I can understand that." I mumbled as I swallowed.

She laughed once and continued. "He wouldn't let me see Jacob, I was hurting him, but your dad just cared for my safety. We were in our own way, in love, but in a very brotherly, sisterly way. Anyway, one night, or weekend, I should say, your dad went out to go hunt, and while he was out, he had Alice kidnap me, and have a 'sleep over' at our old home in Forks. She did this, so I wouldn't run off to see Jacob while your dad was away."

"Oh." I said blandly.

"You know that Porsche your aunt loves so much?" My mom asked. I nodded. "That was the bribe for the whole thing."

"Interesting." I said as I took another bite. Kristen came running down stairs from her room.

"Cousin Marie and Masen are here! Why didn't you tell me?" Kristen sang. She ran over to us and admired them through the pin. Masen was asleep, and Marie was still looking at the mobile with google eyes.

"Sissy!" Kristen was getting ready to leap into my arms; I moved the plate of eggs in time for her to jump into my lap. She hugged my neck, laughing a little laugh.

"Hi, little sissy!" Sissy was our nickname for each other. We never had to worry about getting along like most siblings.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!" Kristen exclaimed, releasing my neck so she can look into my eyes. Was this how I talked when I was little? It was weird matching the voice to the body.

"I just got out of the hospital yesterday, remember? You could've come and seen me there... Well no, never mind, I guess I was asleep."

"Silly, sissy!" Kristen laughed.

"Shh… You're little nephew is sleeping." I put my finger over my lips, and she pressed her lips together.

We talked for a while, caught up on things. Kristen said she caught a frog with a gravel cage she conjured up, but Daddy wouldn't let her keep it. Mom bragged about how she won chess.

The boys came back to say that they found a scent, but it disappeared a half a mile from here. They were going to continue to look around. They parted with a 'have fun,' and left. Time flew by, I had dinner, and we fed the babies, as well as changed them.

"It's almost 7:00PM and you know Alice will have a fit if the host isn't there." My mom handed me Masen, and she handled Marie and she folded up the two pins, and carried them without a trouble.

"Why doesn't Kristen come along too? All the girls in town are going to be there anyway." I laughed at the way that sounded.

"Oh yes, please, Mommy?" Kristen begged, giving a puppy dog face.

"Alright let me bring Marie and the pins back, then we can go pick out a pair of pajamas, okay?" Kristen jumped up and down, and followed us over to my house.

"Should we keep the cribs down here? That way we can all, well half of us, sleep in the living room. The couch is big enough for me and Kristen." I asked. Kristen's face lit up when she found out she was going to sleep next to me. My mom unfolded the cribs again. She kept Marie in her arms while I went upstairs to grab and extra mattress for both of them, so it's not uncomfortable. I grabbed their blankets, and their favorite stuffed animal. I laid Masen down, who was asleep again. Marie was getting there, she tried to stay awake, but her eyelids were drooping.

Mom left with Kristen to get her pajamas. Mom came back in a blue t-shirt, with black shorts. And Kristen came in a pink and brown polka-dotted pair of footsie pajamas. I watched the clock as the second hand clicked by up to the twelve, and as soon as the hand hit the twelve, Alice burst through the door, and Rosalie followed.

"Sleep over time!" She exclaimed.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm not going to write the next chapter until I get at least one review. I need to know how I'm doing, so please review. Reviews to an author are like money to a homeless person. **

**Xx **

Alice bounced through the door carrying a sleeping bag. I didn't know why she would need one, but maybe it was to make it feel like a real sleep over for me and Kristen. Alice was wearing a pink night gown, which to be honest, was way too formal for pajamas. Rosalie wore a pair of black capris and a white tank top that had lace lining the bottom of it. Esme followed with brown pants, and a tight red t-shirt.

"Well that's everyone." I stated.

"I brought nail polish, and make up, and hair stuff-" Alice began

"Alice, really?" I asked. "What's the point of doing make-up if I'm just going to fall asleep?"

"Fall asleep?" Alice looked literally heart broken.

"Alice I'm already tired. It's been a long day, I'll stay up as long as I can, but no promises that it will be all night. I will let you do my nail, that's it." Alice cheered up a little bit. Alice dug out a very professional looking nail kit, with every color of the rainbow and more, nail files, stencils, buffers, and other stuff I didn't have a name for.

She pulled out two colors, pink and white, and two skinnier bottles, black and yellow. She held out her hand and it took me a moment to process. I placed my left hand in hers and she began buffing away at my first finger.

"So what's it like to be a mom?" Esme pressed. Rosalie didn't say anything, but I'm sure she was just as curious. The question took me by surprise.

"Oh, um, well it's a lot to take in but totally worth it. I think once this whole kidnapping thing is over, I'm thinking it will be time for Rosalie." I looked over at her and smiled. Her face lit up at the very near future.

"The boys are out tonight, I'm sure they will be able to catch whoever it is." Rosalie comforted me. I felt Alice drop my left hand, and I mindlessly handed her my right hand. I looked over to Masen, who was awake for once. He opened his eyes and looked at us with his mouth open.

"If you want to hold him, you can Rosalie; I don't think you've gotten the chance." I offered. Rosalie got up nervously, she held me many times, but I wasn't quite as breakable. She walked up to his pin and looked at me carefully, I nodded once as encouragement and she looked back at Masen. She placed her hands under him very carefully, more carefully than I ever have. Is that a bad thing? She lifted him close to her body and held him there.

"See? You won't hurt him." I said. Masen looked at his Great Aunt and smiled. Rosalie laughed back with him. I focused my attention back on my fingernails which were now painted white. Alice was in the process of painting my tips pink.

"Soon enough this will be a little town. With fifteen people now, and three plus more on the way," I joked, I looked at the three soon to be moms. Everyone laughed a long with me. Alice finished painting the pinks on my nails, and went and grabbed the skinny black bottle of nail polish.

_Ring, ring, ring._

I heard my Mom's phone ring. She blurred over to her purse on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" She answered.

_We caught a scent. It's a very familiar scent, but I can't remember whose scent. I think they are masking it somehow. We're following it now as we speak, but it's getting closer to town. Keep. Renesmee. Safe. _My Dad spoke. He made the last three words very clear. I froze in my spot.

"Whose scent do you think it could be?" My mom asked.

_I'm not sure, but the smell… it reminds me of someone from the Volturi._

The Volturi.

_Jacob wants me to tell you to tell Nessie that, and I quote, 'We will catch this bloodsucker, and I swear to not, nor ever let anything harm a hair on your pretty head.' _My dad spoke the last words through his teeth, though my marriage with Jacob was over six months ago, he still wasn't warmed up to the idea.

"I love you, please be safe." My mother cautioned.

_As I love you. _My dad said, and hung up.

I looked to Alice who was still painting my nails; I didn't really care much to look at the design.

"Alice did you see anything?" She continued to paint.

"I tried, but I can't see anything with Jacob involved." She reached for the yellow bottle of paint.

"You don't even look concerned." I snapped.

Her head shot up and she stared me in the eyes. "Do you think I'm not worried for you? Of course I am! But what am I supposed to do, when you and Jacob are involved? The best that I- we can do is stay here, and help if needed." Alice shouted, I'd never heard her so angry before. I flinched at her sudden rage. I didn't realize it until Alice's face went from anger to apologetic, that I began crying.

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's okay." I said, wiping tears from my eyes. Alice flinched, worried about the nails, but I glared at her and she let it go. I looked at the nails, they had a white base, with pink tips. There was a beautiful black flower lining up the left side of every nail, with a yellow center to each flower. How she did this was beyond me.

"They are amazing Alice, thank you." Alice smiled at my approval.

"Who's next?" Alice urged, everyone moaned and looked away, pretending they didn't hear her. Alice slumped in disappointment.

Kristen yawned, "I think it's time for us to get to bed anyway, Kristen's tired and so am I." I said, I forced a yawn to show it. "Come on Kristen; let's go get you a blanket." I led her upstairs to the hall closet and yanked down a spare comforter. I then walked into my room, and grabbed my comforter. I carried both in my arms, and went back downstairs to make the beds.

"Mom, can you go upstairs and grab the pillows?" My mom flew upstairs, and came down with the four pillows Jacob and I have on my bed. I motioned her to place them at the end of the couch. I folded the blankets into an open sleeping bag kind of fold onto the couch. Kristen jumped onto the comforter and Mom covered her up. I lay down and snuggled under my blankets. This was the first night since I married Jacob that he wasn't sleeping next to me.

"Feel free to take care of Masen or Marie if they wake up at all." I said, I got comfortable, and was out like a light.

_**Nessie's Dream**_

"_Please what are you doing?" I screamed, I was being carried by someone. A vampire. "Let me go!" I squirmed, but the more I did, the tighter he squeezed._

"_We were meant to be together. Don't you feel it?" He asked in a creepy, polite voice._

"_No, I don't, I have a husband and two children." I've never felt a physical pull to anyone except Jacob, and I'm definitely not feeling it towards whoever this is._

"_But why would you choose him? He's worthless, and smells."_

"_He smells wonderful to me, and I love him, and I will never feel the same towards anyone else." I strictly said._

"_Silence!" He ordered, then I fell limp, and everything went black._

_**End of Nessie's Dream**_

**Who do you think Nessie's kidnapper is? Review and I will get the chapter up. I promise Nessie's dream will happen in the **_**next**_** chapter so please review!**

**Xx **


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Here ya' go guys!

"Hello, sleepy head." My mom said as my eyes fluttered open. I looked around, Kristen was playing with Marie, and Rosalie was holding Masen, and Esme and Alice we're discussing this ordeal. Which reminded me...

"I had the weirdest dream, and I think I have a bit of Alice in me, but I don't know, here see for yourselves." I projected the dream into everyone's mind. Re-living the dream sent a shiver down my spine.

"What do you think it means?" Esme asked.  
"I think it means, Nessie can see the future, so it means she is going to get kidnapped and we won't be able to stop whoever it is." Alice explained, though she attempted to hide the little amount of excitement that was going through her knowing that I could see the future as well. I believed that Alice's theory just totally confirmed that for me.

"Well if you know it is going to happen, based on my... vision, then why don't we call the boys back or something." I said.

"Daddy called while you we're asleep. They said they caught a fresh scent of the trail, I wouldn't want to throw them off by having them come home." Mom responded.

"Hmm, okay then, just keep a good eye on me th-" Masen's cries interrupted me, and I looked up and Rosalie.

"I didn't do anything, I swear, nor would I ever." Rosalie defended as she handed Masen over to me.

"I know you wouldn't, I think he is just crying because he is hungry." I went to the kitchen and stood on my toes to look into the top cupboard. When I couldn't see anything I shuffled Masen over to my left arm and began searching through the various items in the cupboard. I looked in the cupboard one more time before closing the door and falling on the heels of my feet. I grabbed Masen with my right hand and turned around.

"Esme, could you go get me some formula for Masen. And hurry please." I asked, while trying to calm Masen down.

"Have you ever considered, breast feeding?" Esme asked as she head towards the door.

What? "Breast feeding? What's that?" Rosalie and Esme let a few quiet giggles out.

"Well, when you become pregnant, you get specially designed milk... in your breasts." My mom explained. "It's healthier for the baby to eat, but some people prefer formula."

I looked down at my breasts. "Well how does it get out?"

"Have you ever wondered why the 'nipple' on a bottle is called a 'nipple?'" My mom laughed.

My eyes windened as I let that sink in, "Oh!" I looked at Masen, then at my breasts, and back at Masen. I lifted up my shirt and akwardly put him under there. He immediatly latched on, and the sucking felt a little weird. I looked up at my watching family. "A little privacy please." Everyone laughed as they went outside. I'm sure there we're standing by the front door, so really I didn't get any privacy, but I'll take what I got. I went and walked over and sat down on the couch. I felt Masen's mouth fall off my nipple after a few minutes and I lifted him out from under the shirt, and found him asleep. I kissed his forehead as I took him to his crib to put him to bed.

I heard the door open before I came back downstairs. Obviously they were listening because they came in right after I was done.

I walked downstairs, searching for them, saying, "Well you could've waited until..." Boy was I wrong about their intrusion.

"Nessie get behind us now, Esme go protect Kristen, and the twins." My mom ordered. I watched Esme pick up Kristen and flash upstairs. My eyes searched for the threat. I heard a laughing coming from outside and my eyes glued to the open front door.

"Hello, my Renesmee." said a voice that was kind of familiar, but only Jacob had ever said, 'My Renesmee.' That left me confused.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" My mom begged, "We have done nothing wrong, neither has Nessie."

"True, but I have come to take her away, she belongs with me, not a stupid, odorous dog." Alec said.

"I belong with YOU? That is crazy, I am married, and not to mention have two children. I have never felt anything towards anyone else, except Jacob. So you can leave now." I snapped

"Renesmee, I wouldn't..." Aunt Rose whispered in my ear. I glared at Alec.

"Renesmee, darling, I suggest you come with me, before anyone gets hurt, say, maybe Marie?" I looked behind me towards the stairs, and saw Jane holding a crying Marie. Jane smiled and waved at me.

"No, no, no please don't hurt her, she is just a baby." I begged, my eyes resembling a gutter on a rainy day, then as if I was hit by a car, the idea hit me. "I _hope_ you leave Marie, and go away, and never come back." I said, smiling at my ingenious plan.

But Alec, and Jane remained where they were, if possible, more frozen in their spot than before. My mouth opened in disbelief, no one has been able to stand up to my power. Not even Mommy.

"There's someone else," Alice whispered.

"Congratulations, Alice, for being the first to firgure that one out. I'm not going to bring her in however, her identity will remain a secret. But, here's the fun part. Her power is much like Bella's, the only difference is that she can protect herself, and anyone else, from ANY power, including being hidden from Alice's vision, and Nessie's new found power." Alec said, with a smile that would make the Grinch's smile look like a three old angel.

I fell to my knees, all hope was lost, I couldn't use my power, and Jacob wasn't here to help.

Jacob.

"Okay, obviously I am going with you, I am powerless to you now. But please may I get a few of my things, that are very important to me?" I asked, giving the best puppy-dog eyes that I could.

"Why bring pointless things when you are about to come live with the most powerful, and richest coven in the world?" Alec gloated.

"Why? Well as I said they are important to me, and since I am probably never going to get to come back. I want to bring them. If you really loved me you would understand." I put emphasis on the word 'loved'. "And I wouldn't say the most powerful coven." I murmured, low enough that it was barely audible, but loud enough for Alec to hear.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" My mom questioned. She turned around to look at me with thearetically watery eyes.

"Mom, trust me." I said, hoping she would get it.

"You have 5 minutes." Alec began. "If you are not back by then, then we will come look for you and you will never see your precious family again." I nodded and head towards the front door. "Wait, where are you going?" Alec demanded.

"I never said the things were in my house." I stated and I ran out the front door. I'm glad that my daddy had the power to run really fast, because me being half human, slows me down. I've been practicing on running faster, and I ran as fast as I could. I could still never outrun a vampire but I had to try for now. I sniffed the air to catch a scent of Jacob. When I caught it, I followed it, unfortunately for me, it was an old trail, and I ran around the city for awhile. I was so focused on Jacob's scent once it got stronger, that I nearly ran into him. He phased into his human form.

"Jacob no please, go wolf again, there's trouble, you need to be in wolf form!" I nearly screamed, and surprisingly out of breath. I don't know if it was from that fact that I was about to be kidnapped, or that I ran about ten laps around the city. Jacob gave a confused expression before he phased into his russet colored, furry form. I walked up to him and put my hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes, maybe at the touch of my hand, or because he missed me, or because he was watching what I was showing him. I showed him everything that happened not five minutes ago. Once I showed him what Alec said about how he loved me, etcetera, he let out the most ferocious growl I ever heard, that I jumped back at the sound of it.

"Jacob he is going to be here soon, you need to protect me. Your the only one that can't be harmed by this mysterious person's power. I'm sure mom has her shield over us too." I began crying, and Jake nudged my shoulder with his nose. I hugged his furry chest, since he was to tall for me to reach his neck.

"You said you would go to retrieve the things that were precious to you." Alec said as he snuck up behind us. "What is this?"

"Technically, Jacob is precious to me." I said as I stepped back, and let Jacob stand in front of me.

"I'm not much of a dog person." Alec said. Jacob let out a thunder storm of growls, that I believe even frightened Alec. I elbowed Jacob's hind leg, which was our sign for 'Attack'. We made up a ton a few years back, just in case something like this ever happened again. Not a second later he lunged for Alec's throat, and I couldn't help but smile that this will all be over soon.

Though not a second later did my hopeful, immediate future fall apart. Alec punched Jacob in the jaw, which sent him flying above the trees and he came tumbling down and landed with a loud crack.

"JACOB! NO!" I screamed, causing my voice to crack, just like my heart was.

"Come now, Renesmee." Alec said as he grabbed my arm. I fell to the floor, kicking and screaming, trying to crawl over to Jacob.

This was to much to take, and my brain shut down to ease the pain.

I woke up, feeling groggy, and I had a terrible pain in my chest. It took me a few seconds to process the fact that I had no memory of where I was, who I was with, or really anything that has happened in the past few days. The last thing I remember is meeting my children for the first time. In pondering this, I realized I was being carried by someone, a vampire.

"Please what are you doing?" I screamed. "Let me go!" I squirmed, but the more I did, the tighter they squeezed.

"We were meant to be together. Don't you feel it?" The person asked in a creepy, polite voice.

"No, I don't, I have a husband and two children." I've never felt a physical pull to anyone except Jacob, and I'm definitely not feeling it towards whoever this is.

"But why would you choose him? He's worthless, and smells."

"He smells wonderful to me, and I love him, and I will never feel the same towards anyone else." I strictly said.

"Silence!" They ordered, then I fell limp, and everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, How did ya like the last chapter? Please send me some reviews. Since I haven't written in awhile, I need to be sure that I am still sticking true to the story, and that the plot is going along well. Sooooo, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Kay bye!**

**Xx**

**Jacob's POV**

I stayed on the torn up earth, where the weight up of my body collided. I was in to much pain to move, and my heart wouldn't allow it. I continued to punish my self

_You let her slip away, and she's gone._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

This pain was to much to bear, I'd rather take being broken in half by a hundred newborns then deal with this pain. I now understood Edward's burning man face. I rolled around on the floor, which caused me more pain. Good. I whimpered with every movement I made. I could've been laying her for minutes, hours, day, even years. Time didn't matter to me anymore. I didn't want to phase to my human self, knowing that if I felt this bad in my wolf form, the form that I would always turn to when the weight of the world was to much to bear, then I would feel ten times worse when I would let the human emotions invade. I rolled to my left and I heard a crack, probably one of my ribs. I let out an ear-splitting cry. Not a minute later, was the whole Cullen clan at my side. If their here, it means that she wasn't with them.

"Jacob I need you to phase back, it's the only way to help you." The doctor began in a lifeless voice.

"Jacob said, _'You want to help me, get her back, that will help me_.'" Edward translated. It helped sometimes to have him around, if I didn't I would've probably had to change back.

"And what about when Nessie gets back? If I don't help you, she won't have a Jacob to come back to." Carlisle ordered. What was the point? Getting her back from the Volturi? It is impossible. But I phased back anyway, knowing that if the miracle of miracles happened, he was right. I also couldn't leave Marie and Masen without any parents.

I don't know how many bones were broken in my body, I only felt one.

My heart.

I had to stay in the hospital all bandaged up. To make it worse, this was the same room that Nessie had given birth in. My face was covered in dried tears, I had no more tears in me.

"Jacob can I please talk to you?" Bella said, as she came in the door. I nodded, unable to bear words. Bella sighed. "Listen, I know your pain. I know it is probably worse for you, because she is your... wife. But she is also my daughter, and Edward's daughter as well, and it's killing us too. I agree with you, the only way to help, is to get her back. I have a plan."

I turned to face her, now interested in what she was saying. "What do you mean?" I said in a raspy voice.

"It won't be very hard at all, a matter of fact, we can be on a plane tomorrow." She paused. "Are you in?" I tried to smile, but the best I got was my eyes slightly squinting. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do..."

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up in a dark room, in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up, and brought my hand to my mouth as I yawned. That's when I noticed something on my finger. I held my left hand out and examined my ring finger. This wasn't the ring Jacob had given me. The ring Jacob had given me was a gold band, with a large diamond in the middle, then two smaller diamonds that were on each side. This one was flashy, almost every gem was on here, ruby, topaz, onyx, sapphire, emerald, diamond, and more. It was to flashy for my taste, and I ripped it off my finger, and threw it to the wall, causing a couple _tinking _sounds that echoed through the whole room. I don't know if this was Jacob's version of a joke, but I didn't like it. I stormed over to the large window that was to the side of the bed, and looked outside. The architecture looked very familiar. It kind of reminded me of when Jacob and I went to Paris for our honeymoon. It took a moment to sink in, and that's when I realized I wasn't in the little cozy town of Cullen. I was no where near my little cozy town of Cullen. I was across the Atlantic, in Europe.

The memories all began flooding back to me. Alec, and Jacob, and kidnapping. I was in Volterra, with the Volturi.

Dang it.

I looked around for a rock or something heavy that could easily break a window. Once I was outside, it wouldn't be so easy for Alec to kidnap me. There was no rocks, but I did find a fairly heavy book, and I carried it with ease to the window. I threw it with all my might at the window, but all it did was bounce off and hit me in the knee.

"You won't be able to break that." Alec said, standing in the door way.

"God, ughh, go away." I rolled my eyes, as I studied my chances of being able to run through the door and make my escape.

"Why would you tell your husband that?" I felt a breeze blow by me, but ignored it.

"Your not my husband."

"But your wearing the ring I gave you." I looked back down at my hand, which was, of course, wearing the ring.

"To me, this is just a piece of jewelry, it has no symbolic meaning."

"Come down, Aro got you some breakfast. You must be starving."

"I'm not hungry." My stomach growled in protest. Wow, thank you stomach.

"It sounds like you are."

"I'm not eating anything that stupid vampire made me."

"Come down you might like it." I came and kissed my forehead and pulled me by the hand.

"Don't _ever_ kiss me again, I don't care if on the hand, forehead, or lips. _Never._" I said as I yanked my hand away and stormed down the dungeon looking stairs. I came down to find a guy, human, standing frozen on the ground.

"I'm sure you never had _human_ before Renesmee." Alec said as he came up behind me.

"Yeah, you're right, but I am never going to have human. So you can go put him back where you found him." I said.

"I could, but human is the only thing we serve here."

"Well that sucks." I said with as much sarcasm as I could offer.

"If you don't mind, I'm pretty thirsty myself." I turned away. I didn't want to watch.

After a few minutes of listening to Alec finish his meal, I heard the lifeless corpse fall to the floor.

"Come sit," Alec said, I looked over to find him by a couch, that almost looked stone, that was by a fireplace, which was lit.

I shook my head. One second I'm standing where I was, with my arms crossed like a little five year old having a temper tantrum, and the next I'm sitting right next to Alec on the cold, stone couch.

"I think we should talk children."

"What the hell?" I screamed. This guy kidnapped me not 24 hours ago, forced me into a marriage, and now he wants _children_?

"Why not hit the ground running?"

"You're gonna get tripped, by me, that's why." I yelled louder.

He laughed a short chuckle. "Always so funny. Come on." He picked me up into cradle and carried me back into the room I awoke in. He through me on the bed like a teddy bear. I looked up at him, brushing the rats nest called my hair out of my face. I saw him unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling down his pants.

"What are you doing?" I said with a shaky voice. I knew the answer.

"We're talking children." He said as he came closer to me, he was naked now.

"Alec..." I choked.

"Let's see you without your clothes." He ripped off my clothes, making terrible ripping sounds, causing some cuts and marks where the thread and elastic broke.

"I love you so much." Alec growled.

**I'm sorry that I totally through in that teeney lemon near the end. If you can call it a lemon. Anyway I thought it would be interesting if when Jacob and the gang came to rescue Renesmee, they found her pregnant. Then that would make Jacob angrier, and, well yeah. You'll find out.**

**OH and by the way I finally figured out the story line. I can either make it a really long, lots of chapters story. OR break it into parts. Review and let me know what you prefer.**

**XxoO**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews, I will try and make my chapters longer. To me, as I'm typing them, they are pretty long, but I have looked at it, and they are pretty short. So thank you for the criticism! And by the way, I have a blog up, and it's called Daily Twilight Related Songs. If you are into music at all, these are songs that relate to the books, movies, and character perspectives. Here is the link if you want to check that out: .com/**

**XxoO**

**Jacob's POV**

_Sam, so what'd'ya say? _I asked, after explaining Bella's plan to him.

_I don't know Jacob. It was a close call last time, and I don't want to push it, especially with the baby on it's way._ Sam said hesitantly. Emily and him we're expecting a little boy soon, and I understand why he would want to stay.

_Sam, at least think about it. She's my imprint. My world. I can't lose her._ I hung my head, holding in the urge to cry.

_Okay, we'll go. You'll have to pay for the airline tickets though. And you may want first class. You know how the boys are._ Sam chuckled

_I don't think the tickets will be a problem. More than likely you'll get the whole plane to ourselves._ I mused.

_Where do we go, what do we say? _Sam asked.

_Alice will take care of everything, just say you're the Wolfe's at the front desk. You should get to the airport around 6:45PM to be safe. _

_What about when we get to Italy?_

_Just stay in the airport until we find you, or you find us._

_See ya' there. _And Sam was gone. I phased back and put back on my clothes so I could go tell the Cullen's the plan.

"So what did Sam say?" Carlisle asked.

"I told him to get to the airport around 6:45PM and that they tell the front desk person that they are the "Wolfe's" so they know what to do, and they know to wait for us at the airport once they get to Italy."

"Nice job Jake." Carlisle complimented. At least I think he did, I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not. I let it drop.

"We better get ready then, I would like to get there before the wolves do." Alice said.

Everyone was rushing around houses, collecting things they would need. I sat on my bed holding Marie, who has been crying non stop since Nessie was kidnapped. I could tell now that she was a Mommy's girl.

"We're gonna go get your mommy. And then you will be happy." I said to her as I bounced her up and down. She stopped crying for a few seconds, as if she understood what I said, then she burst into tears again. I sighed. "I know, I know."

Someone knocked on my door, "Come in." I said subconsciously, still looking at Marie.

"Jake," Esme said in a sweet, motherly voice. "Everyone's ready to go. I can take Marie." She said as she held out her arms. Well it was now or never. I stood up and gave Marie to Esme. "Jake?"

"Yea?"

"You don't mind if Kristen and I stay here? Do you? I mean you have the cribs here and everything..."

"That's fine. Kristen can sleep in here, " I gestured to our bed, "she's big enough now I guess."

"Thank you." Esme reached up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek, like a mother would do when tucking in her child. I lifted my hand to where her lips touched, it was warmer there. I gave a slight smile. I grabbed the small bag I had and walked downstairs, and out the door to meet my awaiting family.

However they weren't there so I shrugged and walked towards the garage. I found them there.

"Come on Jacob." I heard Edward say out of his window impatiently.

"Edward, don't push it, he's already stressed as is." I heard Bella say in a softer voice, mainly to him, but I heard it anyway. She so gets me. I got into the backseat of the car, which was very crammed, so this should be a fun car ride, no matter how short the trip. We were last out of the garage. We followed Alice's yellow Porsche, which followed Carlisle's car. Rosalie and Emmett were riding with Carlisle because Carlisle didn't find it necessary to have an extra car.

The road to the airport was different. I've never been around this area. The only road that I've been down is the one to Cullen, and even that wasn't to big, or had much scenery or tourist attractions. The airport wasn't to big either, definately not as big as the airport in Seattle. I soon found the reason for the size of it was because it wasn't a huge, popular airport. I also learned that the Cullen's had a private jet. Cool.

As we lifted off, I closed my eyes, hoping to sleep the whole way. Nessie was the star of my dreams.

**Renesmee's POV**

I sat wide-eyed all night. Not being able to close my eyes to escape the nightmare called real life. My breathing was ragged, like I was outside on a cold winter's night. Maybe cause I was laying next to Jack Frost himself. I have been trying to fake sleep at the very least, but everytime I closed my eyes, I was reminded of last night. Even worse was, I could be, and was probably pregnant with Alec's child. I really hope my family is doing something. And fast.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Alec said. Though he was a vampire, and did not need rest at all, he wouldn't leave the room afterwards. But he remained quiet this entire time. So his voice scared me, and I fell off the bed onto the cold, stone floor. He crawled over the side of the bed that I was on, and he peered over the edge. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I said, rubbing my head. My stomach growled ferociously, I haven't eaten in days, to the point where I was sick. I've considered drinking my own blood because I am that hungry.

I looked around for some clothes, because the only pair I had were now scraps of cloth on the floor. I went over to a closet, which only contained the robes that the Volturi wore. I'd rather go out in public naked than wear one of these. I yanked the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around myself, making it look more like a dress than a sheet, I learned a thing or two from Alice. I marched downstairs and made a beeline towards the exit.

Alec was right behind me, grabbing my arm. "Where are you going?"

"_I_ am going to get the food that _I_ like. You say you love me, but ever since I got here, all you have done was force me into marriage, force me into having sex with you, and forced, but failed, to make me drink human blood. And on that note, I bid you a farewell."

"You will come back." Alec said. I couldn't tell if it was a question

"Yes, it's not like I can get on a plane and fly away, and what would be the point, you would just come get me again."

"Okay, love you." He said, he tried to kiss me, but I shoved him away before he could.

It was nice to be out in the sunshine for the first time in awhile. I closed my eyes, and let the sun cover me with warmth. I walked around the city and tried to see if there was a forested area anywhere near here. Or far away, I really didn't care.

"Excuse me?" I said, tapping a city guards shoulder.

"Yes m'am?" He responded. The city guard reminded me a lot like Grandpa Charlie.

"Is there a forest anywhere near here?" I quickly made up a lie, knowing that asking for directions to a forest might be a little odd. "I like to go for runs there, the alternating elevations is really good for the thighs." I didn't know if this was true or not, but he seemed to buy it.

"Well if you go to the airport, there's one south of there, not any longer than say a 20 minute walk. But you really want to go running in that lovely dress?" He said, gesturing to my dress made of sheets. I also noted when he was pointing out my dress, that I had no shoes on, I sighed. Oh well.

"Yup," I smiled. "Thank you very much."

"The pleasure's all mine, m'am." He said, tipping his hat and giving me a wink. Great, another guy going after me.

The airport wasn't to far from where I was, it wasn't a very big airport either, but very crowded none the less. I walked by, looking at the people, I smiled at the little families, that were on vacation. I wish I could warn them of the Volturi's tower, and to not go on tour there. I decided it wouldn't harm anybody if I walked up and looked at the babies. I certainly missed mine, so I silently envied the families that we're happily together. I sniffed the air, each time I walked by a child, hoping maybe that one of them had been Marie, or Masen, or even Kristen. I walked by a boy, who looked about in his teens. He was very tan, and muscular for his age. I sniffed in his scent, and got a scent I wasn't expecting. I looked around him, and there was a bunch of tan boys. I looked up to the tallest one, Sam.

"Sam!" I said running into his chest as I trapped him in a bear hug.

"Who is this?" He said, pushing me away.

I looked at him, and gave him the biggest smile I could

"Nessie!" He exclaimed, bringing me back into the hug. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm great now that I found you! Why are you here? Where is Daddy, and Mommy... and Jake."

"We came to get you back, and they are here. I could show you where." I nodded frantically.

"Boys I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He said in his alpha tone.

He led me through the crowds, before pulling me into a surprisingly empty cafe, with only about ten people in there. That's when I saw my pale family, plus Jacob of course.

My voice was choked with tears, but I managed the strength to say, "Jake..." Seven vampire heads snapped in my direction faster, while Jake's slowly piveted towards me. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jacob said.

I gave a nervous laugh, before realizing he was serious. "Jake... Jacob, it's me, Nessie... Ren-Renesmee... you're wife." I stuttered.

"I don't know who you are."

I awoke, with my heart pounding, it was just a dream. I hope it was at least. My dreams have been known to come true. My heart pounding was proof of the nightmare I just awoke from. Alec laying next to me was proof of the nightmare I fell asleep to.

"Hello sleepy head." I didn't fall out of the bed like in my dream, but I did cringe away from his voice.

"Hey, umm can I go out to find something to eat? Because I'm not going to drink human blood, _ever_." I had to try to get to the airport, maybe they were there.

"I can't let you out of the castle," he said as he walked towards the door to prevent me from leaving.

"Come on, please I'm starving, it's not like I'm going to go anywhere, my family is across the ocean." My voice broke on the last few words, because a part of me knew that might not be true.

"Sorry, not going to happen." Well this is going to be a long day.

**Jacob's POV**

"We're going to go around midnight, so people don't really notice fifteen huge wolves going into a building." Bella explained.

Carlisle pulled out a map. "This is a map of their castle, I drew it out when I lived with them, luckily they aren't ones for change, so it is pretty much the same." He pointed to an entrance that was more to the front, more public. "I would like the darker wolves to go through here. So Sam, Thomas, Aaron and Jeremy." The four wolves nodded their head. "Jacob, Sky, Leah, Seth, and Scott, go through here. This is a blocked off alley way, and I believe you guys are more agile to get over the walls." He pointed to a different spot, "This entrance here is an underground one, it can only fit about 2 vampires width wise, so slim wolves go through here. Embry, Devan, Cody, and Brady." I could tell he was trying to pick newer wolves for that one, but he also wants a mature wolf to be the leader of that group. "And this one here, is fairly easy to access, very much like the front one. Paul, Jared, and Collin."

"What about us Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"We go through here." Carlisle pointed in another spot.

"You should remember that place Edward." Alice said. Edward and Bella froze side by side, I'd have to ask them what's that about later.

"Now the Volturi are not strong like newborns, but they are... powerful. They have powers some of you have never heard of." I yawned. I knew all about the Volturi. I rested my head in my arms, my eyes became drowzy, but not enough to fall asleep. I zoned out of the lecture, I'm sure some other wolves did too. I thought of Nessie, and how I was going to rip every single vampires head off that stood in my way of getting her. I chuckled at my imagined up shocked vampire faces.

_"Oh no, a wolf, were all doomed!" They would say as they ran for cover, but I would catch them._

_"Yum, yum, the taste of vampire chumps!" _

"Jake do you got that?" Carlisle asked. Everyone was looking at me.

"Huh, sorry wha?" I asked lifting my head up.

"Felix guards the area that you will go through, be careful he is powerful."

"Nope, yup got it!" I said giving him a thumbs up. He gave me a are-you-sure glare, but then looked away.

I rested my head on my arms again, this time sleep almost taking me in. My eyes closed, finaly, when I felt a rock land on my foot.

"Jake, don't fall asleep, you could be missing some important stuff." Bella exclaimed.

"Ow, God!" I bit my lip to hold in the screams. Bella broke my big toe in trying to keep me awake. I yanked off my shoe and helped the toe realign itself before it started healing. "Well a broken toe certainly will keep me awake." I hissed.

"Oh sorry." Bella said.

I listened to the lecture for hours, and it was a few more hours before we could actually go and attack. But we finally were able to. Every wolf phased and went to their specified entrance. Sky was jumping for joy, and Seth was pretty energetic too. However I could only communicate to Seth and Leah.

_Seth, calm. You don't want to give us away._

_Sorry._

To get Sky to be quiet I nipped at his ankle, he gave a yelp, and I growled at him, very quietly. There was no doubt that they could be able to here us, maybe, hopefully they thought it was just cats, or stray dogs or something.

_Tick tock tick tock. _The clock above the tower struck midnight, and that means it was go time. I lept the wall, with my ears folded back, my teeth showing. I took a sharp turn into the opened arch way and darted down the curving hallways, already hearing the warning calls from the Volturi guard. This was going to be a long night. For them.

**Okay so I managed to get 1500 more words in that I usually do. I am slowly getting there to longer chapters. Yes! ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Read & Review**

**XxoO**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I had my birthday, practices, finals, so with the long weekend I should have 1 or 2 chapters up. Here ya go, review please :)**

**XxoO**

**NPOV (Nessie)**

My eyes shot open, well I'm really just saying that, I've been crying so hard, it's been impossible to sleep.

"There's too many, and there coming in from all sides! What do we do?" I heard a guard yell.

"Kill them." I heard Aro say in his monotone voice.

"But they also have-" Replied the guard.

"Shh! Don't say the name." Aro snapped.

There was a few mintues of screaming, pots smashing on the ancient tile floor.

"Where is she?" I heard a voice growl.

"You'll never get her back." I heard, Alec, laugh. His laugh was a laugh a crazy person would have. It continued for about twenty more seconds before getting cut off by a ear shattering scream. I was really curious as to what was happening so I sat up considering going down to check it out. But I was also afraid.

What was I saying? I am a Cullen, I'm brave enough. I adjusted my bed sheet dress and opened the door to find the chaos to be the most glorious thing I could ever discover.

"Jake..." I whispered under my breath, mostly to my self. His furry, russet brown head snapped up in my direction, with a vampire arm in his mouth. Big baseball tear drops began forming in his eyes. He dropped the severed arm from his mouth, which landed with a loud _thud_ against the tile. He took two long strides towards me, tackled me to the floor, and began licking me all over my face.

"Jake! Jake stop it!" I laughed, trying to dodge his ginormous tongue, and failing. He got off of me and sat on his hind legs with his tongue sticking out from his wolfy grin. Jacob layed down, which was his way of telling me to get on. I climbed onto the middle of his back. I leaned foward and hugged his neck. I missed the scent of his forest smell, the feel of his long, shaggy fur. Jacob let out a very loud bark. Suddenly, every member of my family, stopped whatever they were doing and began filing down the hallway at light speed. Jacob ran faster than the others, dodging Volturi members that attempted to stop him. Finally, finally we were outside and running for the hills.

My dad caught up to us, "Continue running for about ten more miles. Don't run a straight path either." My dad ordered then slowed down to run with the rest of my family.

"I missed 'ya Jakey." I whispered into his ear. The ten miles took about, oh ten minutes. Jake let me down and I was embraced the tongues of my wolf family and the cold arms of my vampire family.

"Is everyone okay?" I quickly asked. I glanced around at everyone, everyone seemed okay.

"Well, your mother got bit, as well did Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle. One of the wolves got bit as well." My father got quiet at the end.

"One of the _wolves_ but vampire venom is _poison_ to them! Who got bit?" I demanded.

"It was one of the new wolves, Sam tried to stop him but it was to late, the skin was broken, and Carlisle says that the venom is spreading fast." My heart thumped unevenly, I mean I'm glad that they came in and saved me but I would give away the freedom to save this poor wolf.

"Where is he?" My voice broke. My dad gestured to his location with his eyes.

I ran over to the spot of the dying wolf. "Daddy what is he thinking?" I cried.

"His mind is focused on the pain. Unfortunately he is also thinking that this is the end, he's been told of what venom does to wolves."

"No, no, no can't you suck the venom out?" I sobbed.

"Honey, that would make it worse."

"Devan, please you can make it, ju-just hold on! Hold on!" I screamed. A few whines escaped Devan's lips. I was beyond crazy at this point. Jake, who already phased back, picked me up and held me close, pulling me away. I then realized most of the wolves phased back, except for Sam, Scott, and Cody, probably not wanting to hear his final thoughts. To hear his mind get disconnected, though he is still in wolf form.

Devan's staggered breathing got quiter, as did his heart, before it completely stopped. I turned my head into Jacob's warm chest and sobbed.

One day, Devan would be avenged, I would get back at the Volturi. They won't see it coming.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until my eyes awoke to a new scene. I was on my grandparent's private jet. I was in Jake's arms, and I was happy until I remembered the loss of last night.

"He's gone." I said. I felt Jake nod. I sighed there's nothing I could do about it.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jake asked, my mom, and dad looked up, interested.

"I'm fine, other than Devan..." I couldn't even finish the phrase. "Jake, there's something I need to tell you... Dad you can read his thoughts, but I feel Jacob should know." I lifted my hand to place on his cheek, only for it to change direction very fast. It cupped my mouth, and I ran towards the airplane's bathroom.

"Nessie!" Jake exclaimed, pulling my hair back out of my face. "Crap, Carlisle!" Grandpa was in the very small bathroom in a heart beat. I didn't realize Jacob's concern until I looked in the toilet at the contents I just up-chucked. It was blood. Good old-fashioned, red blood.

"Jacob tell the... vampires to go to the very far end of the plane. And hold their breaths." Carlisle ordered. Jacob was hesitant to leave, but went when he figured out why. Carlisle turned to me making me look him in the eyes. "Nessie what happened to you?" He said very seriously. My left arm slumped over my stomach, in attempt to make it feel better. My right hand reached up to his cheek and I closed my eyes and showed him everything that happened. How Alec forced me into marriage, how I haven't eaten in days, how Alec forced me into, I didn't even get that far before Carlisle ripped my hand off of his cheek.

"I'm..." I stated.

Carlisle nodded.

"It won't be like with Masen and Marie."

Carlisle shook his head.

"Worse than my mom's."

Carlisle nodded.

I got up, and flushed the toilet and walked out wordlessly into Jacob's arms. My dad had the look of fury and worry in his eyes. Carlisle and my dad were the only one's that knew. I showed, slowly, one by one, everyone the scene that played out in the bathroom not thirty seconds ago. One by one I watched their face change of one to match my dad's. I showed Jacob last, not knowing how he would react. He froze in his place, I didn't know out of worry, anger, at me or Alec, surprise, happiness, I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but I got interrupted by Carlisle speaking.

"Nessie's pregnancy will be a dangerous one. From the fact that she is throwing up blood this early is a _very _bad sign. The pregnancy will be twice as fast as Bella's, and three times as dangerous. We need to keep a very close eye on her, and she will be kept safe." He turned to me, "We won't let anything happen to you." I turned to Jake, who was still frozen like a statue.

"Jake, please say something." I took both of his hands in mine. When he didn't say anything, I turned to my dad. "Daddy, a little help?"

Before my dad could speak, Jacob snapped out of it, "Nessie, I'm sorry but I'm really worried. When your mom gave birth to you, I was scared to death, because I thought I would lose her, but when Carlisle says that it could be much worse than that, it scares me, and I don't, I don't..." He couldn't finish.

"Grandpa, could you maybe remove the baby then?" It really didn't bother me, losing something that would be a part of something I hated so much.

"Come here," Grandpa called. He was holding a knife that he retrieved from the kitchen area, "Lift up your shirt." I was hesitant to, because of the scratch marks Alec left, I didn't want to worry them anymore. "Nessie, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know just," I lifted up my shirt to show off the scars, being careful not to let Jacob see, then I yanked the shirt back down. "I didn't want you guys to see." I murmured. I looked away from their shocked glares. Grandpa got down on his knees and lifted up my shirt just a little below my belly button, being careful not to expose any scares, I'll need to thank him for that. I felt the knife go along the bottom of my stomach, but I didn't feel it puncture my skin. I looked down to find a white scratch mark along my stomach, that faded quickly.

"The skin's already hard, I might be able to puncture it with some actual surgical knives, but that I will have to try when we get home. But it will be very difficult to break the skin." Grandpa explained.

I looked around the plane. Jacob was on the couch sobbing up a storm. My mom and dad looked at me with worried eyes, as did Roaslie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Half of the wolves asleep, some paying attention to the whole ordeal, and some still upset about the loss of Devan. I went to cuddle into Jacob's chest, he cringed away from my touch, but he tried hard not to make it obvious, I could tell. But it was enough to make my heart break. I ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and didn't come out for the rest of the flight.

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the last, but what do you think? Should I make it to where Carlisle can't remove the baby, should she keep the baby, make it to where the baby gets removed. **

**P.S Jacob isn't just upset about the baby anymore. CLIFFHANGER :D**

**P.P.S Like I've said probably before, I will be rewriting this. I realized as I was writing this chapter that some things didn't match up with the story line, and the story line was also moving way to fast. But I won't start on that until Eternal Love is finished so I don't skip off into my land of Perfectionism and leave you guys hanging. I'm not that _mean..._**

**Till we meet again...**

**XxoO**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	24. Chapter 24

"Nessie, honey we have to get off." My mom said through the door of the bathroom plane.

"I-i-s J-ja-cob st-still on-n t-h-he p-p-lane?" I cried, stuttering over every word.

"No, he left as soon as he could." My mom sighed.

I pushed open the door with as much force as I could, almost hitting my mom, and if she wasn't a vampire, I would've. I ran out of the plane, not wanting to see or talk to anybody. Unfortunately, my mom picked me up into a cradle before I could reach the safety of the crowded airport. She sat against the wall, just outside and held me close. I cried into her chest, causing her navy blue sweater to turn moist and black.

"I-I d-d-on't g-get it-t. I di-didn't-t d-doo any-ything." I mumbled.

"He's just worried about you." My mom said, petting my hair.

"Th-there'sss somet-thing more." I whined.

My mom sighed, and I looked up at her. She knew something. She lifted her hand and wiped away the tears of my right eye, then my left.

"M'am we need you to come inside." An airport employee said, gesturing us towards the door.

"Can you give us one moment please?" My mom begged.

"Is she okay, M'am?"

"She's fine, it's none of your business. Please some alone time?" My mom said, getting a little irritated. The lady walked away, and I listened as the clicking of her heels faded off into the noise of the crowd.

"You can't tell your father, or Jacob that I told you this. Your father wanted Jacob to tell you on his own, and you telling him about it before he's ready to admit it himself will only make matters worse." My mom explained. I nodded, just wanting to know what was wrong, but also I wondered if I would be able to keep it a secret for long.

"He's upset. He believes that you made no attempt to stop Alec's attack. He believes you _wanted_ it to happen."

"_WHAT?_" My voice shot up two octaves. "That's not true, why would he think that? It's not true! You believe..." I mumbled on until my mom put a finger over my mouth.

"Shh shh shh! I believe you honey, but can you understand why Jacob would think that?" I paused to listen, "You came out in a bed sheet wrapped around you, and you're pregnant. Like I said, I believe you, but look at it from his perspective." And I did, and I saw what she meant. I would have to prove that that is not the case, that I really did fight back, and that I really do want this monster out of me.

"Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom and we'll get you cleaned up." My mom said, picking me up. I took my sleeve and wiped my tears away. I cuddled into the safety of my mom's cold body.

I got cleaned up, and then my mom and I went to meet up with the rest of the family. Apparently Jacob wanted to walk home. Part of me wondered whether he would even come home. I tried not to think of that, instead I thought of my two little babies that were waiting for me at home. Jacob doesn't want to see me, whatever. But he can't stay away from Masen and Marie forever.

I stared out the window most of the ride home, sometimes picturing Jacob running through the trees, but my mind would wander down a bad path, and I shook it away and looked ahead at the cemented path that was for sure never going to lead us in the wrong direction.

We pulled into Cullen and I ran into my house so ready to see my babies again. I burst through the front door to find Marie and Masen in the carriers, buckled in, next to a suitcase.

"Mom! Dad!" I called as loud as I could. They were through the door in a second. It didn't take them long to figure out what was going on. "Grab the babies." I ordered.

"Renesmee, put them back in the carriers!" Jacob snapped. I jumped at the sound of my full name, he's never called me that before. Never.

"They're my children too! Why are you taking away everything I love?" I began crying.

"Are you referring to me taking you away from Alec?" He yelled.

"Mom, dad take them away, go." I said quieter, mainly to them. I heard them back out the front door, which was still open, then shut it. Their footsteps didn't continue much farther than that. They were either eavesdropping or being sure nothing happens to me.

"Answer me!" He ordered.

"Are you serious? I'm _happy_ you did. Do you think I was happy there?" I lifted my shirt to finally show the scars that were permanetly tattooed. "What I was _referring_ to was the fact that you're taking Marie and Masen and I'm sure you're leaving as well?"

He stared at my scars, and I saw him drop his shield for just a second, before picking it up again, and holding it stronger than ever.

"Do you think I want them around your new favorite spawn?" He said gesturing towards my stomach, which I noticed was now a very defined bulge.

"This? I'm having Carlisle remove as soon as possible! I don't want it!" My mind suddenly caught up with what he just said, "You think our children are _spawns!_"

"That's not what I said! Stop trying to turn things around!"

I put my face in my palm and shook my head. Yelling wasn't going to solve anything here. I lowered my voice. "Listen, believe me, don't believe me, what I am trying to say is that those three days in Volterra were the worst days of my life. Seeing you there with a vampire arm in your mouth definitely made my top 5 moments. This... This _thing_ inside of me, I absolutely hate, it's causing me to be sick to my stomach, even having the twins was _way_ simpler than this. And I'm only what, 2 days? I love you Jacob Cullen, and I will never love anyone else more." Depsite the death grip he held his shield with, it yet again slipped out of his hands, but this time, he didn't pick it up. He took one step towards me and closed the space with a kiss. I exhaled, so relieved to have him back. This kiss was a force of nature. It had so much emotions, that were being dominated by one, love. That was a battle I didn't mind. He broke away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"Top 5 moments?" Jacob said with his most Jacob-y smile.

"Well fifth is when I met you, that would be higher on the list, but let's be honest, I was a baby. Fourth was when I saw you with the vampire arm in your mouth. Third was when we had Marie and Masen. Second is when you asked me to marry you. First was when you said 'I do.'" Jacob didn't give me time to even breath, he began kissing me again, passionately, I knew where this was going.

I broke away from the kiss to yell something. "Go away!" I knew my parents were listening, and my dad was probably freaking out.

Jacob was my home. He was my sun, my light, my soul.

* * *

I awoke in Jacob's warm, embracing arms.

"Hello, sleepy head." He said, as he kissed my head.

"Hey." I said, smiling at the fact that everything seemed to be okay between us.

"You hungry?" He asked.

I completely forgot about the fact that I haven't eaten in severel days now, and my stomach grumbled loudly, finally happy to be recognized. Jake laughed at its impatientness.

Jake got up to go make my breakfast. I didn't stay in bed to long after that, but instead of hovering over Jacob, I decided to go over to my parents and check on my babies. I got down a plain yellow sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. While putting on my sweatshirt, I noticed that my stomach was at least two times bigger than last night. I sighed, as soon as I finished breakfast, I would go and get this thing out of me.

I walked downstairs, and found the aroma of the pancakes Jake was making to be wonderful, heaven to my nose.

"Smells delicious honey! I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on the babies." He came up to kiss me. I swore I saw him glance down at my stomach, but only frowned, and didn't say anything.

I pondered about the baby on the walk to my mom and dad's, I definitely didn't want it, but part of me is really considering if it can be removed at this point. I didn't bother knocking, I walked right in. My mom was feeding Masen, and my dad was playing Peek-A-Boo with Marie, she found the game very entertaining, and we usually played it with her when she would get upset.

"Hey, guys." I announced, I went to sit by my father to watch Marie's reactions to the game.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" My mom asked.

"A little sick, but that might be because I haven't eaten, Jake's making me pancakes right now." I said, giggling at how Marie's face would go from shocked, to hysterical in a heartbeat.

"I'm glad you two... made up." My mom said, suppressing a laugh at the end. I heard my dad give a quiet growl, that was shortened because Marie started to cry from it.

I shook it off, "Have you talked to Grandpa at all about when I can get it removed?"

"Thanks for reminding me, he told me to tell you that he wants you to meet him at the hospital at 2:00PM. He also said no foods after twelve." I glanced at the clock, it was 11:24AM

"Hmm, alright well, the pancakes are probably done, so I better go eat those. You can keep Marie and Masen over for a little longer. Unless you want to hand them off to Rosalie or something." I kissed the tops of my mom's, dad's, Marie's and Masen's head and then left back over to my house.

"Perfect timing." Jake greeted me. He was setting the pancakes on the table and pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Yum!" I said, pulling out a chair and then sitting down.

I picked up my fork, and stabbed a slice of pancake. I lifted the fork to my mouth and slammed my teeth down on the bite.

"Mmm, this is really good!" I said in between chews.

I swallowed loudly and not to soon after I felt the bite make its way back up.

"Crap!" I rushed out. I ran to the bathroom, slammed open the lid, and let out my stomach contents, which was really just the pancake bite at this point.

"Seriously?" I sarcastically said, when I was finished.

"Nessie, are you okay?" I heard Grandpa say behind me, where he came from, I don't know. He put his cold hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it.

"Just super." I said. Looking up at him with 'are-you-serious' eyes.

He picked me up into cradle. "Come on, we're going to get this thing out of you now." I looked up at Jake, who seemed like he was on auto-pilot now, he had a blank stare, and a blank face.

Grandpa carried me to the hospital, where everyone was in the waiting room area. As he carried me by Rosalie and Emmett, I heard the suppress their laughter, and whisper in each other's ears.

I rolled my eyes, "You know the rules." I said, quieter than I hoped, I still wasn't feeling well. The laughter and whispers stopped. Well Rosalie's did, Emmett's became more audible, until Rosalie kicked him in the leg, effectively ending his fun.

A sharp pain hit the side of my stomach, and I screamed, holding tightly to the impact spot. I lifted my shirt to find a bruise already beginning to form.

"What happened Nessie?" Grandpa said, surveying the now blue bruise.

"I think... I think, it just kicked me." I said through my teeth, attempting to control my want to scream. Grandpa nodded, I knew that he was used to this from when I did this to my mom. But I saw in his eyes the fear, because I was no doctor, but I'm pretty sure bruises didn't form that fast.

Grandpa gently placed me on the bed and began hooking me up to all sorts of machines. Heart monitors, IV's, other things I had no name for. Jacob walked into the room and squeezed my hand tightly.

"Jacob, I think it would be better if you were out of the room." My grandpa said. Jacob stubbornly pulled up a chair to my bedside and sat down, looking grandpa straight in the eye.

Grandpa sighed, "At least go scrub up or something." Jacob took the offer and went to go 'scrub up.'

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Grandpa lifted up an amnesia mask, and placed it over my mouth and nose. "Count to ten, and it'll all be over soon." He said with a smile.

_1 _

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_

_..._

_I was out, lost in my subconscious's creation of dreams._

**EPOV (Edward)**

"Count to ten, and it'll all be over soon." I heard Carlisle say. I heard the rush of amnesia gas flow into my baby girl's mouth and nose. Her breathing started to slow before it stayed at a sleeper's pace.

I decided to tap into people's thoughts to get my mind off of what was going on in the other room.

_This is dumb, my Nessie is probably already under, and I'm having to disinfect my hands. Stupid! _Jacob thought over the running of the hot water.

_Emmett, it's not funny anymore. _Rosalie thought over Emmett's loud laughing, she examined the ends of her hair, looking for split ends, which we all know is a search lost from the beginning.

I listened with curiousity to each person's thoughts. Even taping into Bella's since she is advanced enough to where she removes the shield now just so I can hear her. But a new thought appeared that sent a shiver, down my ice cold back.

_They have no idea what the consequence of their actions will be._ It took me a moment, till I figured it was coming from the thing inside of Nessie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh my gosh, guys. I apologize so much for the fact that I have not updated in over 3 months! Truth is my life has just been extremely busy, and I had huge writer's block of what to write about in this chapter, and how the story will continue after this (Don't worry, it will!) So here is the long-awaited chapter!**

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself. Nothing should be going wrong, I barely even touched the scalpel to Nessie's stomach, let alone I didn't even make an incision.

"Carlisle, stop!" Edward screamed as he burst through the operating doors.

"Edward, out!"

"No, you don't understand! I read the babies thoughts; he's far more advanced than we had previously believed! He's threatening to hurt Nessie if we threaten his life. We can't continue on!" I dropped the scalpel on the table beside me, and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Nessie's heart rate return to normal. It was only a small feeling of relief though. I had no idea what would happen if this thing stayed inside of Nessie, and I was hoping it would play nice.

Edward helped me move her into the resting room. I looked at my grand-daughter sleeping, unaware face.

Without moving my eyes, I said to Edward, "Son, maybe you should go get Jacob."

**JPOV (Jacob)**

_Son, maybe you should go get Jacob._ I heard Carlisle say. I didn't need no vampire to tell me what I can hear just fine. I opened the door, and if Edward didn't have such quick reflexes, I would've hit him.

"What up?" I said casually. I had no reason to be worried, they got the baby out, and Nessie is fine.

"No, Jacob, Nessie is not fine." Edward said to me, not meeting my eyes. My eyes darted to Nessie, and that's when my hypersensitive ears locked onto the powerful little murmur of the demon baby's heart.

"Why the hell did you not get that _thing_ out?" I screamed.

"It wouldn't let us." Doc explained.

"What do you mean? It's not even a month old."

"As Edward put it, it will threaten her life, if we threaten his. He read the baby's thoughts, he's far more advanced than we previously believed."

"We can get it out!"

"Not without hurting her, and I know you don't want that." He was right.

"What can we do then?"

"Wait." God I hate that word.

"Can we have some privacy, Edward and Carlisle?"

"Sure thing, Jacob." Carlisle said. Edward and him left through the open door and closed it behind them. I pulled the covers up so I could get under them and lay next to my Nessie. Normally, I wouldn't worry, because I haven't had a reason to worry in awhile, the Cullen family was growing on me and they knew how to fix the most impossible situations. A situation such as Nessie being pregnant wouldn't worry me, she's already had twins and she took it like it was the wind on a summer day, she's a tough girl. But the fact that Carlisle can't fix this worries me, he has never used the word "wait" as an answer. And I can't help but feel a sense of deja vu with this child. It reminds me of Bella when she was pregnant with Nessie, Edward absolutely hated Nessie's guts, but the moment he heard her thoughts, he fell in love, and went into dad mode when he saw her. I really don't want that to be the case with Nessie, because this baby isn't going to be like Nessie at all.

I felt Nessie stir under me, before to long her eyes were fluttering open. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear.

"Hi Jakey." She said in a groggy, tired voice, but her eyes lit up at the sight of me.

"Hi, sweety." I kissed her forehead.

She yawned. "You know these hospital beds aren't to big, and your kinda huge." She joked. It broke my heart to see her in her own happy little world, when there was bad news just outside of that atmosphere. I laughed automatically.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"My stomach kinda hurts, but other than that I'm good."

"Ness, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's up, Jakey?"

"Carlisle couldn't get the baby out."

"What?" She whispered, with tears coming to her eyes.

"The baby is far more advanced than we had assumed, if we harmed his life, he would harm you. And that is a risk we can't take."

"But, but I don't want this." She sobbed.

"It'll be okay, you have me, Carlisle, your dad and mom, and the rest of the family here to protect you, and I promise that if anything happens to you, I will personally go down to Volterra, and eat Alec for my dinner." Nessie laughed once, and wiped away her tears. I grabbed onto her shoulder and made her look me in the eyes. "I promise."

She looked down and played with her fingers for a minute before looking up at me through her long eye lashes and said, "I believe you." I bent down to kiss her and it was quite a kiss, one that told her I am here for her, and I will never let anything hurt her. We stopped when we heard Carlisle make a self concious cough in the doorway.

"Sorry, Carlisle." I looked down at Nessie, who was silently giggling to herself with her hand over her mouth, her cheeks turning a soft rose color.

"No problem, I would like to unhook Nessie, since there is no longer a need for the wires, and needles."

"Oh okay, go ahead." I headed for the door.

"You don't need to leave, it will only be a few minutes." I akwardly leaned towards the wall near the doorway. I watched doc pull out each specifically designed needle out of Nessie's arms.

"Nessie your clothes are over there in the corner, I will leave so you can change." Carlisle left the room. Nessie was passed being embarrased from changing in front of me, so she changed as soon as Carlisle left, and then she walked over to me.

"Shall we go home?" I asked, holding out one of my hands.

"Yes, I miss my babies." She placed her nimble hands in mine, I swung her around into a cradle.

"Jake! This is unnecessary!" She squirmed around in my arms, which made me tighten my grip.

I laughed, "This _is _completely necessary, for me. So deal with it."

I carried her towards the path of our house, with Nessie pouting the entire time. I watched her face as we walked past the front door of our home.

"Jake, are the babies at mom and dad's house?" I kept my mouth shut as we walked past Edward and Bella's house too. "Jake, Jake where are we going?" I continued forward, only glancing at her confused face a few times. "Jake this isn't funny anymore. Put me down!" She struggled a bit, but it's not like that was a challenge or anything.

"Just wait, okay?" I said to her. She frowned, and crosed her arms with a _hmph_. I took her to an open field on one end of the town. No one really came over here. I took her over a small hill, which revealed a small area that had a picnic blanket layed out. I sat her down on the blanket, and for once she didn't have anything to say.

"Umm, yeah, I had Esme cook up the food for us, and Alice set up everything." I paused, hoping for her to say something. "I hope you don't mind waiting to see the kids for a few more hours."

Nessie shook her head.

"I just know that we haven't had an actual date in awhile, so.."

"I love it. " She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. I relit the candles that must of blown out in the wind, and set out the food. Esme had cooked us enough steak and cream of potato soup to feed a party of ten. If anything that is too small an amount, but it was more perfect than I could've asked for. I pulled out the bottle of wine that she had packed. She must've assumed that the baby would be out of Nessie by now, that it would be safe for her to drink this. I shoved it back in the basket.

"Umm, I'll go run back to the house, do you want a Coke, or what?"

"Jake, this is fine, I don't think that alcohol will effect a vampire's mind. If it does, then... Good." She opened the wine bottle with the bottle opener and poured a good amount into the wine glass. She took a gulp of it and swallowed loudly enough for me to realize she doesn't care. If it was Marie and Masen then I'm sure it would be a different story. I sat down beside her and she poured some wine into my glass.

"So, what do you plan to do with, _it...?"_ I asked after we finished our meal.

"Probably leave it on the doorstep of the Volturi or something for Alec to deal with." She said as she scooped the bottom of her bowl for the last bit of soup.

"But what if this _thing_ is extremely powerful? Do you really want to provide the Volturi with that?"

"I guess not, but I don't want it, and I won't have the heart to kill it."

"How about we keep it for a month. If it proves to be dangerous, then we will think of something to do with it. If it doesn't show signs of danger, then we bring it to Italy."

"Sounds like a plan." She looked at me and smiled. She looked at her stomach with a sigh, it was already the size of a four month pregnant belly.

"I promised I would keep you safe." I put my hand on hers.

"I know."

We layed on our backs, watching the fireflies above us move like dancing stars.

"Fireflies are unfair." Nessie blurted out unexpectedly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, only the boys get to light up and be beautiful. The girls never get to shine."

"Who says they don't? The only reason boys glow is to show off for the girls. They have to earn the girl's attention, girls don't have to work to get a boy's attention. That would be to easy, because it is."

"I disagree with that." I waited for her to say more, but when she didn't, I continued.

"Well all I know is that even when you were minutes old, you were the only thing holding me to this earth, but I still had to win you over."

"Yes that's our story. That's not true for everyone though." I left it there.

For once in my life, I felt normal, like I wasn't a werewolf, and my wife wasn't a vampire hybrid carrying another type of vampire hybrid. We layed there for hours, even after Nessie had drifted off into sleep against me. I was happy to have her in my arms, safe for the time being. That's something I can't say very often. I stayed outside in the frigid autumn air watching the fireflies until they all eventually turned off the lights for the night and put away their dancing shoes. I would never know which of the fireflies got to find love, and which ones would be at the show tomorrow night. I guess we will have to find out.


	26. Chapter 26

**To Amy123dtm: I'm glad you like my story :) I hoping to have a few more chapters to this story. But it will have a sequel to this story. I'm going to end it with a cliffhanger, you're all going to hate me for it :)**

**XxxX**

* * *

"Nessie, I wanna go take Kristen out to do something. Why don't you put Marie and Masen in the stroller." I called to Nessie. "I'll be at Edward and Bella's house when you're ready." I grabbed the box of jars that was on the kitchen table and walked down the pathway towards their house. I raised my fist to knock on the door but before my fist made contact with door, Edward and Bella had opened the door and were waiting at the entrance.

"Hey, Jake." Bella said.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could take Kristen out to do something. Nessie is coming and were bringing Marie and Masen. You can come too." I offered.

"That sounds like fun, Edward, can you go grab Kristen's jacket?" Bella said.

"Hi Jakey!" Kristen yelled, she pounced up and I managed to catch her with my one free arm.

"Hey, Krissy, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah!" I set her down and she ran over to Edward, who held out a pink fluffy coat.

"Daddy, I don't want a jacket."

"You're going to wear one."

"But, you're not wearing one." Edward sighed and went upstairs and in a flash was back with a black button up jacket on.

"There, put it on." Kristen took the jacket with a smile. She loved it when things went her way.

"Ready?" I asked. Kristen hopped on the back of Edward and Bella grabbed Edward's hand.

"Ready." Bella said.

Nessie was waiting for us by the front of our house.

"Hi, Kristen, how are you?" Nessie called.

"Hi, sissy!" Kristen exclaimed with a huge smile.

I lead the family to the same spot where Nessie and I had our picnic last night. I could see the faint fluttering lights of the fireflies and then I turned around and explained what I was doing.

"I brought Kristen out here to catch fireflies. I only discovered last night that there were some here. The twins are to young to do this, and I thought Kristen would enjoy this. Bella might too." I winked at Bella, and she laughed her twinkling laugh.

"Shut it Jake." She said sarcastically. I knew that she knew that she acted way to young for her age in this new vampire life.

Edward let Kristen off of his back and she ran over to me.

"Okay so Kristen. All you have to do is catch the fireflies, those glowing things," I pointed at the low flying stars. "in this jar. Do you think you can do that?" She nodded the way a five year old would and I handed her a lid and a jar. We all watched her. She focused in on one firefly, crouched down and sprung at with a slam of the lid to the glass. We ran over to see if she had caught one, and there was nothing in the jar. We all laughed at her disgruntled expression.

"Try again, sweetie." Bella said, with a pat on her head.

Kristen repeated the process but instead of a fast closing motion, she performed a scooping motion, and that gave her a total of three fireflies.

"Mommy, I did it! Look." Kristen held the jar of stars in front of her face.

"Nice job, sweetie!"

"You should go get some." Kristen insisted. She gave Bella the do-it-now-or-I'm-going-to-make-you face.

Bella sighed. "Fine." She grabbed a jar and managed to catch 5 on her first time. Kristen instantly got upset and wanted to beat her mom. This turned into a competition that went on for 2 hours. Edward sat by me, and we laughed at Bella's tendency to act like a little kid. It ended with Kristen as the winner, with 27 fireflies in one jar. Bella threw the competition for Kristen and ended with a total of 26 fireflies. And with that total of 54 that only left about 4 or 5 fireflies flying free in the sky. Kristen and Bella released their fireflies into the sky at the same time and it was like a bunch of over enthusiastic shoppers that are crazy about sales going into a midnight opening.

Kristen handed me the jar, and Bella handed me hers. Kristen gave a big yawn and Edward picked her up and she fell right asleep.

"Thank you for doing this, she really liked it." Bella said.

"Someone else did too." I sang, and Bella stuck her tongue out at me.

"Goodnight, guys." I said.

"Night Dad, night Mom." Nessie ran over and kissed each one on the cheek.

"Love you." Bella and Edward said in unison.

Nessie grabbed the stroller, and we walked back home. The bumpy terrain of the grass woke Marie up, but she didn't cry. I glanced down at Nessie's stomach and it looked like she was 5 months pregnant. I tried to swallow but the lump got stuck in my troat.

"You okay, Jake?" Nessie asked, concern coloring her voice.

"I'm fine." I forced a smile on my face. She didn't buy it, but let it go.

When we got home, we changed Marie's diaper, and put her down for bed. Masen was fine, and he never woke up, so we layed him down in his crib the moment we got home. Once the twins were taken care of, Nessie and I went to bed. It was a very long day, it wasn't stressful, but fun and relaxing, which doesn't happen often. Nessie fell asleep with her back towards me. It was the easiest way for us to sleep next to each other. I put my arms over her and I fell asleep not to long after.

...

I woke up to one of the babies crying, it sounded like Masen, I should've expected that, considering he was fine for several hours before and after he went to bed. I glanced at the clock. 2:35AM. I threw my feet over the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Nessie, and went to Masen's room. It smelt like a dirty diaper, I picked him up and brought him over to the changing table. I layed him down and realized he had blood down the side of his onesie. My heart began racing, and I freaked out. Before I went to wake Nessie, I tried to figure out the cause. I nearly ripped off his onesie, to examine his skin, but I couldn't find any puncture mark, or dried blood on any part of his body. I looked at his onesie and realized the blood stain was in the shape of a giant right hand. I looked at my right hand and saw blood. I smelt it and it smelt like Nessie. I ran into the room and threw the sheets off the bed against the wall. A strong whiff of rust, iron and salt hit me. There was a huge pool of blood where Nessie was laying. I felt her forehead, and it was slightly cooler than normal, one to two degrees difference. I lifted her into a cradle and ran to Carlisle and Esme's house. Carlisle was waiting by the door before I got there. So was everyone else. That was the downside to living in a neighborhood full of sound sensitive vampires, everything you do is a scene. Nessie stirred in my arms, and her eyes fluttered. They closed tightly a second later and she grasped her stomach.

"What's the matter Jacob?" Carlisle asked. I handed Nessie to him.

"She's bleeding. I woke up to take care of Masen, and I smelt it." I rushed out as fast as I could.

"Miscarriage." I heard Carlisle mumble. He ran to the hospital and everyone followed. Part of me was a little happy, we wouldn't have to deal with this problem anymore. But part of me knew Nessie lost a lot of blood.

I went straight into the operating room where Carlisle had already begun.

"I believe the baby is dead. It's not having the same reaction like last time. I've been able to make an incision." I looked at a corner of the room. I was worried and everything but this was just disgusting.

"It's out. Either it shows every symptom of being a full vampire or it is dead." He examined it some more. "But the second option is more likely, none the less it needs to be destroyed, if the Volturi were to find out about this, this baby resembles the immortal children more than Nessie did. There would be no way out of that one." I shivered, remembering back five years ago at the close call we had. "It's a boy, by the way."

I turned to look at it. "I'm just glad it's out."

"I need to sew Nessie up, do you mind making sure that it really is dead, in the case it is a vampire, you'll need to turn into your wolf form and kill it on the spot. Just watch it."

It never moved. I really didn't think that it would die, maybe to much vampire in the mix?

"Is Nessie going to be okay? I know she lost a lot of blood." I asked as Carlisle was cleaning her up.

"Yes, because her heart rate is a little faster than average, she produces blood a lot faster. She's going to be fine. Emmett." Carlisle called Emmett in, but he didn't have to yell, Emmett was perfectly fine of hearing him.

"What's up?" Emmett said as he walked in.

"I need to to take the baby," Carlisle nodded towards it. "Go out and burn it." Emmett grabbed a towel and wrapped the dead baby in it.

"A little harsh, don't 'ya think, Doc?" I said. I didn't mind, but it just sounded weird coming from him.

"Yes, but it's the only way." He gave a laugh meaning that he doesn't like the idea of killing something.

"Thank you." I turned to smile at him.

"Anytime son."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. Apologies for it taking so long. But with only 2 or 3 chapters left (I know) I want it to be awesome. So here is Chapter 27. :D Enjoy**

**XXxxXX**

**RPOV (Renesmee)**

We we're going out to dinner with the entire family, in celebration of everything that we have been through in the past several months. We are a strong family, nothing can break us apart. Even Seth, Leah, and Sam are joining us. We were going to this restraunt that we constructed when we were building our homes, but it has never been used. It was meant for dates or family meals. _Rosso Sangue_, it was Italian for Blood Red, and because of the name it was mainly an italian restraunt. I put Marie in a cute litle pastel yellow dress, that tied into a bow in the back. Jake had put Masen in a pair of jeans and a yellow polo shirt. They were growing really fast now, they appeared 8 months, though they were only 5 months. They were able to crawl around now, so it was more difficult keeping track of them, and they slept on the same schedules now. Marie was teething, and it was hard hearing her in so much pain.

"Ready, Ness?" Jacob asked. He leaned down to kiss me and I returned the request.

"Yup." I turned around to look at him and he was wearing something similar to Masen's, but with a red polo to match my dress

I carried Marie, and he held Masen, but we walked close together. When we got to the restraunt, Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper were there. But not to long did Rosalie and Esme show up.

"Hi guys!" I said. I looked to Marie, "Can you wave hi?" She smiled and opened and closed her hand. That was her way of waving hi.

"Hello, Jacob, Nessie." Carlisle said with a smile, and everyone waved back. We sat next to Alice and Jasper, with Marie and Masen in high chairs on either side of us.

Not 2 minutes later, Rosalie and Emmett showed up, and 5 minutes after that Mom and Dad arrived.

"Sorry we're late, Kristen couldn't find her teddy bear, I could've found it easily but she insisted on finding it herself." My dad gestured to the brown teddy bear that Kristen had in a death grip.

Seth, Leah, and Sam showed up 10 minutes after my mom and dad. It was understandable, they didn't live just 50 yards from the restraunt.

"It looks like everyone is here, I'll go get the food." Carlisle went in the kitchen. We heard some banging of plates and pots, and he was out not 2 seconds later. He was juggling the 6 plates of food all on his left arm. He went to Seth, and Leah first. Their order was 2 very large medium rare steaks, with a mountain of mashed potatoes, and a bunch of green beans. Sam had the same order, but it was two times larger than Seth and Leah's. He went to Kristen next, she had a plate of spaghetti, it smelt like Carlisle mixed some donor blood into the spaghetti sauce, I heard Kristen would only eat something if it had blood on or in it. He came to me and Jacob next. Jacob had a pile of chicken legs that were as tall as him. I had a turkey sandwich, but one that would make Subway go and cry in a corner. It again smelt like maybe he had mixed some donor blood into the sauces. That was a nice touch.

It was weird having half the table not eating something. I asked Rosalie and Emmett if the wanted to feed Marie and Masen, they quickly agreed and I handed them the bottles that were already heated. I saw Rosalie's maternal instinct take over, and I knew they were gonna be good parents.

"So how are they Nessie?" Alice asked.

"They are good, they're growing so much faster now. Marie is teething, so she hasn't been able to sleep very well."

"Cute." Alice said with a big smile.

"So how has everybody been? I know life has been hectic lately, it always seems to be because of me, but it seems like it is over."

We got into a bunch of small conversations, about kids, each other, stock trends, La Push, the Volturi even slipped into the conversation, but only for a moment.

I turned to Jacob's ear, and whispered as quietly as I could. "Do you think now's a good time?" Obviously I wasn't quiet enough, as I caught the attention of every vampire and werewolf at this table. Seth still had a steak hanging out of his mouth. Jacob nodded.

"Alrighty then, since everyone knows I'm making an announcement, and my dad probably already knows what it is, judging by the look on his face, here it goes. I don't know if you remember back when Kristen was born, a good 9 months ago, I promised everyone that eventually, I will give you the oppurtunity to have a child. I promised this to Rosalie and Emmett first. So, without over explaining things, are you ready, Rosalie and Emmett?" I saw their faces light up, they talked amungst themselves for a second, and turned to me.

"Yes, thank you so much, so, so, much." Rosalie said. If she could cry she would be.

"Alice and Jasper, after a few months, you can have yours, and then Esme and Carlisle afterwards." Everyone was very happy at the near future.

"So, Rosalie and Emmett, I hope that you will have a child of your own, and that it will be an easy pregnancy." I said. I haven't used my _hope _power in a long time.

I saw Rosalie put her hand on her stomach, Emmett put his on top of hers.

"Not trying to embarrass you or anything, but you do know how babies are made... right?" A few giggles emerged from around the table.

"...Yes..." Rosalie said cautiously.

"So that's how you make that baby, it's not 'in' there right now. You got to go an do... stuff." It was very awkward telling my aunt and uncle that they had to have sex if they wanted a baby.

"Oh, we could do that." Emmett said, trying to regain a little dignity.

"Try not to break the house down this time. We can't rebuild a house in time for your baby to be born." Carlisle said in a serious daddy tone. Everyone burst out in laughter.

"Maybe I can set up something outside." Emmett tried to whisper.

"So have you thought of any names blondie?" Jacob asked. I punched him in the shoulder, which only hurt me.

"It's okay Ness, but no we haven't, we haven't really been thinking of names with everything that was going on." Rosalie said.****

"Well I think we should call it a night, I could tell the younger ones are getting tired. Sam, Seth, Leah, we have a spare house. We built it in case you ever wanted to come over and see Jake or something, or for Charlie. But it's got 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and fully stocked cupboards. You should be comfortable."

"Thank you Carlisle, it never ceases to amaze me how nice you still are to us, after everything that we did to you." Sam said.

"No thanks necessary, you're family." We all began grabbing our stuff, when Jasper made a I'm-clearing-my-troat-to-make-an-announcment noise, and we all sat down, and gave our ears to Jasper. It's times like these where I wish I had Dad's power. He always knew what people were going to say.

"With us becoming parents in just a couple months, I really think it would be appropriate for maybe Alice and I to renew our vows, and get married again." Everyone looked at Alice's stunned face. Her psychic abilities couldn't prepare her for this. Jasper must have made a last minute decision. "You can have the wedding of your dreams Alice," Jasper got down on one knee, and pulled out a black box. "Alice Cullen, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Again?" Jasper opened the box to reveal a very pretty diamond ring with a silver band. Around the diamond were little topaz gems, probably to match the color of her eyes. Alice at this point had both of her spindly little hands over her mouth, and it looked like she was sobbing, though we all knew she couldn't. She nodded her head and muttered "yes" into her hands. The bells in her voice shook, which is something I'd never heard before. It was beautiful. Jasper stood up and hugged her. They gave a little kiss, and stared into each others eyes for awhile, until Jasper turned to me.

"How long until we can get pregnant?" He asked.

"Well considering it will be about a month for Rosalie and Emmett to have theirs, I'd probably say four months?"

He turned back to Alice. "Do you think you can pull together a wedding in four months?"

"Oh yeah." She tried to sound tough, but the bells still shook.

I looked around the table, this is what life should be. No near death experiences. No sicknesses. Perfection. When I got to Leah, she was the only one who didn't have a smile on her face. She was very concentrated on Rosalie.

"Leah, you okay?" I asked. She blinked a few times and looked at me.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" She acted as if she was doing nothing. I let it go.

Everyone eventually started to return back to their homes. Marie and Masen were getting really tired, and I could tell Kristen was to. When I walked out, I noticed Emmett carrying some blankets, pillows and a tent. He walked by Rosalie and whispered.

"It'll give us the satisfaction of destroying something." They laughed. "I'll meet you out there in an hour?" Rosalie nodded.

Carlisle showed the wolves where they would be staying, and gave them a tour of the house. When Jacob and I got home, we changed the twins diapers and then put them down to bed. They were out before we could turn out the lights. Jacob and I went to our beds, ready to call it a night. We were out as quick as the twins were.

Unfortunately we were woken up and hour later by the 2 person party going on on the other side of town. It went on for three hours.

Poor tent.

* * *

**So what did ya think? I hope you liked it.**

******I need name ideas for Rosalie and Emmett's child. Leave em in the review section.**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
